Choices
by Shauneen
Summary: After Season 2, Deb finds herself pregnant with Dan's baby. Will the baby reconcile Lucas and Nathan? Will Nathan take Haley back? Brooke is back but does she want Lucas? And what secret is Peyton hiding? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER; I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters etc. (Although I would probably sell my granny to own Chad and James) 

CHAPTER 1

"How could this happen" thought Debra Scott as she slid slowly to the floor of her newly decorated bathroom. She looked again at the pamphlet in her left hand and read it once more to be certain she hadn't misunderstood. But it was there in black and white. Red was negative and blue was positive. Deb stared at the white plastic stick in her right hand, the blue becoming clearer. "How could this happen?"

Slowly Deb rose to her feet and wiped away the tears that she hadn't realised she had shed. Stepping into her bedroom, Nathan waited patiently for the news. She smiled faintly at her son. "It's positive. I'm pregnant".

June 4th. That was a day Nathan Scott would probably remember for the rest of his life. As his mother stood in front of him and revealed that she was now pregnant with her second child, he couldn't quite find the words to describe how he felt. His parents were going through an ugly divorce and now she would have to tell Dan that despite the impossible odds, she was now having his child. That would go down well - another child for Dan Scott to screw up. And what a job he's done with Nathan and his half brother Lucas.

June 4th was also the day that his annulment to Haley came through. They were no longer married, no longer Nathan+Haley, no longer anything. The dull ache in his chest was unbearable when he thought of that and the fact that she was back in Tree Hill and probably hating him. Bouncing the basketball in front of him, Nathan lined up his shot, released the ball in let it float towards the basket. It missed. Great. Haley wasn't a part of his life anymore and he had cut off his so called brother. Brooke was in California and Peyton had been a wreck since Jake left. That left Tim to hang out with. What a fun summer this was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

"So, Best Friend, are we hanging out here at the River Court all day?" Haley looked at Lucas pleadingly, silently praying that he would choose today to finally take a break from basketball and do something fun.  
"I told you Hales, school starts back in a few weeks, therefore a new basketball season. I'm out of shape and out of practice. I promised Whitey I'd be ready"  
"Fine. Whatever." Haley sighed as Lucas scored yet another basket. His shoulder was back to normal anyway. "I'm glad your Mom is arriving back tomorrow, I've missed her"  
"Yeah me too. She says New Zealand is beautiful and she's dragging me with her next time. She and Andy had a ball" Lucas chuckled.

Haley smiled at him. She didn't really mind hanging out here all the time, she was just glad to be spending time with him because she had a lot of lost time to make up for. While in New York, she had missed him like crazy as well as another member of the Scott family but she was trying not to think about that. If she let Nathan back into her thoughts she would start crying and never stop. Besides, she was trying to be there for Lucas. During the summer, he and Brooke were gradually trying to re-build their relationship over the phone and e-mail and things were starting to look good but she hasn't returned his calls or replied to his e-mails in two weeks and it was killing him. Hence, the rigorous basketball practice.

"Have you seen Peyton lately?" Lucas asks between shots.  
"Yeah we went to a movie last night. She's good. Well, a lot better than she was. Her dad has been around a lot this summer and I think that has helped"  
"I'm glad. She misses Brooke too. I wonder if Peyt's heard from her…" Haley playfully rolls her eyes as Lucas grasps at this new idea, the wheels in his head turning. He ditches his ball and sits down at the picnic table next to Haley.  
"Speaking of broken hearts, have you seen Nate yet?" Lucas asks softly. Haley swallows the lump already forming in her throat before answering.  
"No. It's amazing how you can avoid someone for two months in a place like Tree Hill if you really try"  
"Tell me about it. He's doing a pretty good job with me too. He was in the café the other day talking to his mom but soon as I arrived, he bailed"  
"I miss him Luke" Haley smiled weakly at her best friend. "Now our marriage never existed. It'll probably be just another Scott family secret that will be hidden from the world until it slips out at a Scott family dinner 20 years from now in front of Nathan's wife and children." Haley laughs bitterly. "Dan got what he wanted in the end. He always does."

At the mention of his father's name, Lucas' jaw tightens as he stares out at the river. "He's not getting what he wants anymore. He's lost both of his sons, his wife is divorcing him and with any luck, Deb will take everything from him. Scott Motors is in her name, and she'll make sure she gets it"  
Lucas puts his arm around Haley pulling her towards him and kisses the top of her head. "Everything will work out for the best. You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

For the third time that morning, Nathan heard his mother run into the bathroom quickly followed by the sound of vomiting. Nathan rolled out of bed and reached for a bottle of water from his mini-refrigerator and followed Deb into the bathroom.

"Is it physically possible to puke as much as you have these past few weeks and yet still have a stomach left in your body?"

Deb looked up from the toilet bowl and shot her son an evil look.

"It's called being four months pregnant, Nate." She stood up and took the bottle of water from him. "I was much, much worse when I was pregnant with you."

"I'd rather not know" Nathan wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You're ultrasound is at 11am. Are you still meeting Dad after?"

"Yes. He thinks we're meeting to negotiate the division of our assets, which in a creepy kind of way, I guess we are."

"Mom, could you please not refer to my unborn sibling as an asset."

"I was kidding. I'm just really nervous. Your father and I didn't plan on having anymore children and this is so unexpected. When I tell him, the first thing he'll do is demand a paternity test and then he'll demand custody. It's a good thing that our lawyers will be there. It could get ugly."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I'm bringing you to the hospital so it wouldn't be a problem taking you to the lawyer's office. He's gonna throw everything at you, Mom. The affair years ago, being in rehab. He won't let up." Nathan looked at his mother, meeting her eyes. "I'm behind you 100. He's not going to win this time."

Deb smiled warmly at her 17 year old. She couldn't describe the joy she felt when she found out that Nathan had moved home while she was in rehab. She finally had her boy back and she was going to make sure that Dan Scott never hurt her son again. Or the baby she was carrying inside her.

Later that morning, Deb was leaning back on an uncomfortable hospital gurney as the doctor spread the cold jelly across her almost flat stomach. Nathan sat beside her and took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring smile. A few minutes later and a shape began to form on the screen above her.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby, Mrs Scott?" The doctor asked , a knowing smile playing on his lips.

"Of course we do!" Nathan answered for her. "But first tell us if it has 10 fingers and 10 toes" Nathan looked nervously at his mother.  
"Your baby sister looks perfectly healthy." He smiled at the awestruck faces of the mother and son before him.

Deb burst into tears as Nathan hugged her, smearing his shirt with the jelly. "Oh my God, Nathan, I'm going to have a little girl!" For the first time since she took the pregnancy test, Deb cried tears of joy. She was now actually excited about this baby, this new life that she had created. She touched her tiny bump and thought of the little girl growing inside. Her daughter. Not even Dan could take away what she was feeling at that moment.

Deb was walking on air by the time she reached the lawyers office to meet with Dan. As she and her lawyer sat across from Dan and his own representation, she smiled politely at them both.

"Why Deb, you look like the cat that got the cream. I wouldn't be too confident if I were you. You should know, Deb, that I'm prepared to fight you all the way on this. I built Dan Scott Motors from nothing. You could hardly run the place without Dan Scott." Dan smirked at his wife, waiting for her reaction.

"That's true, Dan. I really think that Dan Scott should run Dan Scott Motors. You can have it. I'm more than willing to sign the company over to you." Dan and his lawyer looked at Deb, both startled.

"On one condition of course…" Now it was Deb's turn to look smug.

"I should've known you would have something up your sleeve, Deb. After 18 years of marriage to me I would've been disappointed if you hadn't." Deb couldn't wait to wipe that smirk off his face.

"You can have Scott Motors on the condition that you agree not to attempt to gain custody of my child."

"OUR child is emancipated, Deb. That's a bit of a stupid demand, wouldn't you agree honey?" Dan laughed and his lawyer joined in.

"I'm not talking about Nathan."

The laughing stopped and Dan's eyes levelled on his wife. "What are you talking about?" He looked confused.

Deb took out the ultrasound picture the doctor had given her that morning and pushed it across the desk toward Dan. He slowly picked it up and stared at it, his face now expressionless.

"So the question is, Dan, how much does Scott Motors mean to you?" Deb smirked at her husband. You can have Scott Motors but only after giving up all parental rights to the child that I'm carrying. I'll let you visit the child of course, I realise that every little girl needs a Daddy. However, you will not have any say in how I raise our daughter."

Dan looked as if he had been punched in the stomach. "How do I even know it's mine?" he managed to spit out.

"You don't. All that you have is my word. I'm four months, you do the math, Dan. I'll give you 48 hours to decide." Deb gathered her coat and bag and stood to leave. "The chances of you getting Scott Motors any other way is slim to none and I think you realise that. It was my money that started that company and my name it's registered in. Think about it." Deb took one last look at the man she used to love before walking out of the lawyer's office. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Hey everybody, thanks so much for the reviews, I really, really appreciate them. Feedback is always good! Ok, I should probably make a few things clear before I continue; Dan's dealership didn't burn down and Lucas' heart condition does still exist and will be coming up in future chapters. I've been focussing a lot on the relationship between the boys and their mothers, but I will be covering Nathan and Lucas' relationship with each other and their significant others. Please, please continue to review as I need all the advice I can get as I'm still unsure where exactly this story is going!

CHAPTER 4

The following afternoon, Lucas sat idly in his mother's café quietly singing along to the latest Killers tune playing on the radio while Peyton sat across from him reading "Rolling Stone" magazine.

"So, Brooke called me last night. . ." Peyton watched as Lucas' eyes darted toward her, hungry for more information.

"Did she happen to mention why she hasn't returned any of my calls? Please don't tell me that she's met some blonde surfer called Parks, Chip, Bam or something equally ridiculous" Lucas frowned and Peyton laughed at the obvious look of worry on his face.

"No, she hasn't met anybody, or at least nobody that she's told me about" Peyton smiled menacingly at her friend. "My Dad talked to her parents and they're going to let her stay at my place when she comes home." Lucas tried to hide his disappointment but Peyton caught it. "Come on, Luke, did you really expect her to come back to Tree Hill and move back into your house? If you guys don't get back together it would be totally awkward and if you do, there's no way in hell Karen will let you guys live under the same roof. It works out better this way." Peyton gave him her cute half smile, waiting for the question she knew he would ask.

"Did she mention me?"

"She mentioned that you guys had been talking, although not so much as of late."

"Yeah try 2 weeks. Did she say why?"

"You know I can't break best friend confidentiality, Lucas. However, she does want to see you when she gets back."

Lucas leaned back in his chair and sighed. At least Brooke wanted to see him. That was a good thing, right? Or maybe she wanted to tell him that she didn't love him and never wanted to see him again. Or maybe. . . Lucas ran both his hands through his hair in frustration and tried to chase away thoughts of Brooke Davis. This was torture.

Behind him, the bell rang as the door to the café opened. Lucas turned and saw Deb Scott looking around. Her eyes finally found Lucas and she smiled as he stood to approach her. "Hi, Deb. How are you?" Deb sat down at the counter as Lucas made his way to the other side and began to prepare a coffee for her. He placed the cup in front of her and she smiled at him, impressed that he remembered how she liked it. Lucas raised his eyebrow at her as if to say, 'What did you expect? We lived together for several months. . .' Deb smiled again as she took a sip of her drink.

"There's something I want to talk to you about, Lucas." she put her cup down cautiously and raised her eyes to meet Lucas.

"Sure, you have my complete attention. I don't have to collect my mom from the airport for another hour."

"Oh, I forgot she was coming home today! I'm actually really excited about seeing her, surprisingly enough, I've quite missed her." Lucas nodded in agreement, waiting patiently for her to continue. "Anyway, I've been doing a lot of thinking, Lucas and I'm really not happy at the way you and Nathan have left things. I really want you both to go back to the way it was when it was good between you both. I understand that there are many issues you both have to face up to but I need you both fix this."

"Deb, I tried several times, but it's like talking to a brick wall. Nate just isn't interested in forgiving and forgetting." Lucas shrugged and looked helplessly at Deb.

"Lucas, I'm pregnant."

"Um. . . Ok . . . Congratulations?" Lucas was completely confused, why was Deb telling him this?

"You look confused. I'm telling you this because it's Dan's baby. I'm carrying your sister, Lucas." Deb smiled as Lucas' expression quickly changed from one of confusion to that of complete shock.

"Oh. Wow. Um. . . Wow." Lucas was dumbstruck. Realisation suddenly hit Lucas. Deb's baby was his sister. Oh my God. Deb's baby was his sister.

"Lucas, I don't want my daughter to grow up the way you and Nathan did. The biggest mistake I made during my marriage was not forcing you and Nate to be part of each other's lives. I want this little girl to know and love both of her brothers." Deb looked at Lucas expectantly waiting for a response on his part.

"Um, ok Deb. I'm cool with that. I'm sorry I don't really know what else to say. I'm kinda in shock." Lucas laughed nervously. Deb placed a warm hand over his and gave it a light squeeze.

"It's ok. Nathan couldn't talk for about 15 minutes when he found out. But since then he's been amazing. He won't let me do anything around the house and he drives me to all my hospital appointments. He's like a completely different person. Luke, I would really like you and Karen to come to dinner tomorrow night. I know it's short notice and your mother will probably have jet lag but if you don't already have plans. . .?"

Lucas looked sceptical, unsure if this was a great idea. He and Nathan in the same room might not work out so well. "Sure we'll come. It's no problem. What about Nathan? Does he know about your plans?"

"Don't worry about your brother, I'll take care of him. You just show up tomorrow night and let me figure out the rest. I better get going, I have a few errands I need to get done. I'll see you tomorrow?" Lucas nodded and stared after Deb as she left the café.

"So what was that about?" Peyton called over from the corner table. "Looked pretty intense."

Lucas pulled his gaze away from Deb getting into her car and grinned at Peyton. "You are not going to believe this. . ."

Pushing her trolley of luggage through the automatic glass doors, Karen Roe searched the crowd in the arrivals lounge for that familiar blonde spiky hair. Finally, she spotted her son stretched across the plastic chairs trying to read a book as Haley, who sat in the seat next to his head, talked his ear off, oblivious to the fact that he was completely ignoring her. Karen smiled as she walked toward the pair. Haley saw her first and squealed with delight as sprinted toward her and bombarded her with kisses and hugs. Lucas quickly followed suit and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Oh my God, Karen I missed you so much! By the time I got back from New York you were already gone so I haven't seen you in like, forever! How was it? Tell me everything!" Haley linked her arm with Karen's as Lucas followed behind with her luggage.

"It's good to see you too, Hales. New Zealand was wonderful and I will tell you everything and share my photos all in good time." Karen stopped abruptly and turned to face her son behind her. She lifted his shirt sleeves and examined his arms. "No tattoos, piercing or pregnant girlfriends?" Karen raised her eyebrow and waited for a reply/

"Of course not! And hey, I even made it to the airport this time!"

Haley and Karen both stared at Lucas, their faces like thunder. "That's not funny!" they both said in unison. Lucas shrugged. Obviously they weren't ready to joke about his accident yet. It was still less than a year since he and his Uncle Keith had been involved in a near fatal car accident on their way to collect Karen from the airport. It was still a touchy subject.

"So how has Tree Hill survived without me?" Karen continued, lightening the mood again. "Anything strange or exciting happen? Haley, when we leave here are we going to be bombarded by autograph hunters and paparazzi?" Haley laughed and slightly tightened her grip on the woman who had come to be her second mother.

"I'm taking a little break from showbiz. It was getting a little crazy so I decided where better to pull me back to earth than good old Tree Hill. I think they call it 'tired and emotional' in the industry"

Karen chuckled and kissed the top of Haley's head as she pulled her closer to her. It was so good to be back and having Haley here just made it even better. Putting the luggage into the car, Lucas playfully tugged at Haley's ponytail "Tired and emotional my ass. They realised she wasn't any good and kicked her off the tour! Ouch! Lucas yelled as Haley pinched his arm. "I was kidding! I'm sorry!"

In the car driving back to Tree Hill, a comfortable silence fell between the three. Lucas' gaze kept drifting to his mother in the passenger seat beside him. There was something different about her, she seemed very calm and serene. The trip must have been just what she needed to take her mind off Keith, Jules and Dan. The whole episode had taken a lot of energy out of her but now she seemed to be putting it behind her.

"How do you feel about having dinner at Deb's tomorrow night, Mom?" Lucas broke the silence, pulling Karen from her daydream. 

"That would be nice. You never mentioned that you and Nathan had worked things out." Karen glanced at Haley through the corner of her eye, hoping that the mention of Nathan wouldn't upset her. Haley continued to stare out of the window, seemingly lost in her own little world.

"Actually, we haven't. Nathan still hates me because I betrayed him and he has every right to. However, I think Deb intends to play peacemaker and is probably roping you in to help."

"That should be fun. Nathan is so stubborn, he's so much like you." Karen looked at her son, seeing, not for the first time, the man he was becoming. Life had started out pretty rough for them both. Gossip and scandal had haunted them in the small town of Tree Hill but they had soldiered on and they got through it. When Karen looked at Lucas, she felt immense pride at her boy. Seeing the way Lucas had turned out, Karen didn't regret any decisions she did or didn't make. Life would never be perfect for Lucas and Nathan as their past held too many lies, secrets and betrayals. They would have to work extremely hard to build the kind of relationship that most brothers have but Karen knew they would eventually get there. This past year, both boys had defied the odds and peoples expectations and had become friends. No, they had become brothers. Nathan was still angry with Lucas and it may take him some time to forgive his older brother. However, there was no running away from the bond they had formed this year.

"Mom? Mom?" Karen quickly turned to look at her son, startled.

"Sorry honey, I was a million miles away. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that Deb came into the café this afternoon because she had something to tell me." Lucas swallowed, not sure what his mother's reaction would be. "Deb is pregnant."

Karen's head snapped up, a bemused expression forming on her face. "What! You've got to be kidding me. . . Are you serious?" When Lucas just nodded, Karen laughed. "Well, I'll be damned. I can't believe it." Karen shook her head in disbelief. "Unbelievable"

"Before you ask, it's Dan's baby, but they're still getting a divorce." Haley intercepted, leaning forward between Lucas and Karen's seat.

"Ah. It speaks." Karen turned to face Haley. "You know about this too?"

"Only what Lucas has told me. I'm not exactly going to be on the baby shower guest list."

"I'm sorry honey." Karen smiled sympathetically, making a mental note to avoid conversations involving the Scott family when Haley is around. "Well, it seems like this dinner tomorrow night really is going to be a lot of fun.!"

A/N; I'm not sure how the whole Lucas/Deb encounter worked out so please let me know what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, sorry I've taken so long to update, work has been hectic so I've spent my evenings de-stressing! Anyway, on with chapter 5. Hope ya like! 

CHAPTER 5

Hearing the doorbell ring for the second time, Nathan obviously having chose to ignore the first, Deb rushed out of the kitchen to greet her guests.

As she opened the door, Karen rushed forward and pulled her into a hug, surprising Deb with the gesture. "Deb. It's so good to see you". Deb returned the embrace and smiled at Lucas who grinned and said hey.

"Come in, come in, Karen I want to hear everything about your trip.  
Deb took their coats and put them in a nearby closet. "Lucas, would you mind helping Nathan set the table, he's in the dining room - you know your way around". Deb winked at him as she led Karen towards the kitchen uttering something about girls talk. Deb certainly was cheery this evening. Lucas made his way down the familiar halls of the house he had briefly lived in with his father. Referring to Dan as his father was still quite alien to Lucas, even after all this time. But I guess after 16 years of being rejected by the man, and now being on Dan's hit list after this years events, it was understandable.

This year, Lucas had begun to fully comprehend just what kind of man Dan Scott really was and it terrified him that he himself had come dangerously close to being just like him. Although his intentions had been good, his quest to bring down the man who had spurned him for many years had hurt the people he cared about. Keith was gone, Nathan wouldn't speak to him and Andy was forced to leave the country and go back to New Zealand, ruining his mother's chances of having a normal, happy relationship with the man she loved. And Lucas was dying. Well, technically he wasn't dying, but since he's stopped his heart medication, the risk of him dropping at any moment was extremely high. If only he could bring himself to tell his mother.

Arriving at the dining room, Lucas leaned against the wall at quietly watched as his brother placed the cutlery on the table set for four. He smiled fondly when Nathan sighed and began to rearrange his already neat formation of knives, forks and spoons. He could be such a perfectionist at times, though he would never admit it. "Need a hand?" Lucas offered.

Nathan turned and glanced at Lucas but ignored the offer and continued his way around the table.

"Don't say I didn't offer." Lucas sighed and moved further into the room, stopping in front of Nathan at the opposite side of the table. Nathan glanced up at him again with a look of contempt and continued to pretend he wasn't there.

"So, I heard your Mom's news. You must have been pretty shocked. I was speechless". Nathan rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt to start a conversation and moved on to polishing the wine glasses. "You can't spend the entire evening ignoring me, Nate. At some point you 're going to have to say something. You're gonna have to tell me what an ass I am, how I suck at my game and that you're so much better than me and to top it off you'll call me a bastard and then I'll kick your ass on the court. It's called starting over. I apologise, you get over it and we go play some ball"

Nathan's eyes shot up, his anger boiling over. "You think it's that easy? You come in here all self-loathing and shit, make a half assed apology and I 'get over it'? I suddenly forget that you lied to my face, betrayed me and tore apart my family with your very existence? Forget that you were Haley's whipping boy and didn't have the balls to tell me that you saw her in New York? Yeah sure, I'll get over it. When hell freezes. And FYI, you have never kicked my ass on the court." Nathan slammed the glass he was polishing on to the table, almost shattering it and sucked in a deep breath. He stared at Lucas, rage in his eyes daring him to argue.

After a full minute of glaring and silence, Lucas reached for a box of matches and lit the candle in the middle of the table. "I told you you'd talk to me." Lucas smiled as Nathan stormed out of the room in frustration.

Not long after, the four sat down to a meal that Deb admitted to 'having a little professional help' preparing. Deb and Karen tried to keep the mood light by chatting about the places Karen had visited in New Zealand.

"It was just such an amazing country. Andy took me to so many places it would be impossible to describe every one of them. I think you would love it, Nathan. It's a great place for outdoors activities - bungee jumping, sky diving, snow boarding." Nathan smiled half-heartedly as Karen tried to involve him in the conversation, but mostly he just blocked it out. He was tired of listening to Lucas's stupid jokes about his mom bungee jumping. Finally, talk turned to his mother's pregnancy, and Nathan decided to tune in.

"I couldn't believe it when Lucas told me yesterday." Karen looked to Lucas who nodded in agreement.  
"I was surprised myself. It wasn't exactly planned and I wasn't even sure I wanted to go through with it because of the divorce and everything we've been through this year." Deb looked at Nathan "But Nate convinced me that this is my fate and who am I to mess with fate? I'm so gloriously happy, Karen, I must sound like a madwoman gushing to anybody who'll listen about how happy I am but it's true." Deb let out a small laugh and Nathan smiled warmly at her.

"If you're happy, Deb then I'm delighted for you and if there is anything that Lucas and I can do, anything at all, just say the word" Karen hesitated for a moment. "Have you told Dan?"

Deb's smile dimmed slightly and Karen silently cursed herself for mentioning the elephant in the room. "I have. I didn't really stick around to see his reaction. I told him I'd let him have the company if he gave up parental rights to the baby."

Karen waited a moment, unsure as to whether Deb was serious "Did he agree?"

"I'll know tomorrow." Deb shrugged, her demeanour obviously troubled.

"Oh Deb." Karen reached over and took her friends hand. Deb took a sip of her water and smiled reassuringly at Karen.

"It's okay. This is what I want. I want to raise this baby by myself -" Nathan cleared his throat loudly "- well, with a little help of course" Deb smiled lovingly at her son. "Which brings me to my next request." Deb pushed her plate aside and had the attention of all three.  
"Nathan. Lucas." she looked at them both, her tone and expression now completely serious. "I want both of you to stop this nonsense. In fact, I'm making you stop. I will not let my daughter come into this world and be greeted by such hostility, especially by two almost grown men who won't swallow their pride and admit they were both wrong." Deb glanced at Karen, who nodded her permission to continue. Lucas and Nathan just stared at their hands in front of them, their heads bowed and jaws clenched. "Earlier, in the kitchen, Karen and I were discussing how we could resolve this disagreement." Deb paused and both boys looked at her, both curious. "We're kicking you out."

Lucas and Nathan, in unison, both yelled "What!" Each looked to their mothers for clarity.

"I've rented a two bed apartment downtown and you both will move in tomorrow and will live there until we feel that you are ready to come home. This is not negotiable, we won't be fooled either." Deb stated simply, watching both boys reactions.

"You can't do that!" Lucas looked at Karen, and noticed the smile playing on her lips. "Mom, this isn't funny, this is serious? You're kicking me out of my home?" Karen almost caved as she saw her sons crestfallen face.

"I agree with you honey, this is serious. Very serious. You and Nathan need to grow up and you need to make up. For 16 years, you two have tortured each other but we won't allow it anymore."

Deb took her cue. "That's why we're doing this. You guys formed a friendship this year and now it's been sabotaged. Now you both are gonna damn well get it back!" Deb nodded resolutely.

Nathan leaned back in his chair and shook his head in frustration, his nostrils flaring and glared at his brother. "This sucks!" And for once, they were both in agreement.

A/N; Sorry the chapters are so short, i'm trying to make them longer but wrists are killing me from typing ha ha. Please review! I promise some Brucas and Naley action is coming in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N; Hi, Sorry it's taking me so long to update, I've been getting distracted. Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm really glad everyone is liking the story. I was worried that people would be put off by the fact that it's less focussed on the couples, but I've got a really positive response, so on with the show! 

CHAPTER 6

After a long day of packing and lugging around boxes, Lucas eventually made his last journey to the apartment he was being exiled to. Nathan had already moved in the last of his stuff and when Lucas and Karen arrived, he was sulking in front of the plasma TV he'd brought with him from his old place. Deb as trying her best to organise the tiny kitchen just off the lounge room, but kept chastising herself for buying too many utensils.

"Deb, I really don't think the boys are going to need 6 pots. . ." Karen said as she joined Deb and sized up the chaos around her. Lucas stomped into his new bedroom and threw down his duffel bag of clothes and sat down on the bare mattress of his bed. He couldn't believe his mom was making him do this. He had barely spoken to her all day for fear of saying something he might later regret. Hearing his name being called, he got up and went back into room he assumed was supposed to be a kitchen, almost tripping over a stack of frying pans.

"I don't know what you boys are whining about." Deb threw up her hands and looked around her "You've got the life of Reilly here. Your own rooms, all the hi-tech gadgets Nathan could possibly splash out on, all your utility bills paid for - you have what every 17 year olddreams of."

"Yeah, except my room-mate isn't Mischa Barton." Nathan replied sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sure if you ask nicely, this Mischa-girl will come over and visit." Deb ignored her son when he half smiled and rolled his eyes. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she gave up trying to fit everything into the drawers and cupboards.

"Deb, I think it's time we left these boys to fix up their own apartment." Karen led Deb away from the mess she had created and toward the boys who how both sat rigidly on the same sofa, their arms folded across their chests. "Ok boys, Deb and I are leaving now. You should probably start unpacking and get it all done tonight." Both women leaned over their sons and kissed their foreheads. "And stop sulking. Just think of this as making up for the last 17 years. The room sharing, the fights over what toy to play with, the camping trips." Karen and Deb smiled at each other and dropped the apartment keys on to the coffee table as they practically skipped out the door. "Have fun!" they called over their shoulders.

Now left alone, Nathan and Lucas sat in silence for a full 10 minutes staring at the television, both too peeved to actually pay attention to what they were watching. Eventually Lucas stood and walked over to the kitchen to pick up where Deb had left off. After about an hour, he stood back and observed the now pristine room. A place for everything, and everything in its place. Oh my god, I sound like my mother. Lucas thought to himself as he made his way to his bedroom, piles of boxes and clothes awaiting him.

Later that evening, Lucas was vaguely aware of Nathan pitching in with the tidying and unpacking. He also heard the doorbell ring but chose to ignore it. It was probably Tim and Lucas just didn't have the patience to make conversation with that guy right now.

After the third ring, Nathan cursed as he left his own room to answer the door. He swallowed hard when he realised who was standing on the other side.

"Hi." Haley smiled nervously and half waved at him. "I heard you guys got new digs." She looked around. "Nice. I thought I'd bring over a house warming gift." From behind her back, Haley produced a rolled up poster and a six-pack of beer. Nathan stood aside and let her in, mumbling something that sounded like 'Thanks' when she handed him the six pack. He was definitely going to need a drink.

"So what's the poster of?" He asked, his voice strained.

"It's the Sin City/Jessica Alba one. It's for Lucas. He's got kind of obsessed with her ever since he saw that movie. He thinks I don't know that he has the 'Honey' DVD." Haley bounced on the balls of her feet and knotted her hands together, her eyes darting around the room trying to avoid eye contact with her former husband. Nathan half smiled. If they were still together she would know that he also had the 'Honey' DVD stashed at the bottom of his 'Jessica' collection right behind Blade Trinity and Dukes of Hazard and she would tease him relentlessly for it.

An awkward silence followed as both stood in the middle of the living room, trying desperately to avoid eye contact yet trying to find something to say to each other. This never used to be a problem because Haley always had something to say.

"Lucas is in his room. Down the hall on the right." Nathan finally says and she lets out the breath she'd been holding, her face flooding with relief as she quickly follows Nathan's directions.

Haley knocks on Lucas's door and lets herself in without waiting for a reply. Throwing herself onto his newly made bed, she screams her frustrations into his pillow.

"Good evening Hales." Lucas smiles sympathetically at his best friend and continues to stack his DVD's onto the shelf at the end of his bed. Sitting up again, Haley throws the now crumpled poster at him and grimaces. "Why did you have to move in with him?" she wails. "Why couldn't your illegitimate brother have been 5 feet tall, acne-scarred, 250lb, blonde fisherman who goes to sea for weeks at a time and reeks of trout? I definitely wouldn't have married him then. I'm pretty sure I hate trout." Lucas chuckles as he unrolls his poster and positions it on the wall

"He's an ass. You have to be able to speak ass-ish to communicate with an ass."

"And you're fluent are you?" Haley smiles devilishly as Lucas joins her on the twin bed. He ignores her jibe and goes quiet. Haley immediately picks up on her friends mood change and asks him what's wrong.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about Deb. She's meeting Dan tonight. I guess it's kind of like a final showdown. After this, hopefully Dan will stay out of her life. I just hope Deb is strong enough to stand up to him - in the past she's been kinda fragile when it comes to Dan Scott. I hope she's ok is all." Haley takes Lucas's hand into her own and gives it a squeeze.

"The Deb Scott I know isn't fragile - she's a force to be reckoned with especially when it comes to the happiness and well-being of her kid. Don't worry, she's more than a match for Dan. She always has been."

Meanwhile…

Sitting in the President's leather chair at Scott Motors, Dan idly swivels his chair from side to side as he swallows the last drop from his third glass of good ol' Jack D. He licks his lips, savouring the bitter taste as the liquid burns the back of his throat. Dan was never really a whiskey man, but after years of vodka being his alcoholic beverage of choice, he had become immune to its effects therefore it just wasn't going to do the job. Hence, the whiskey. The last 48 hours, Jack had become his friend. Your only friend - well done Danny. Dan angrily shook away his father's condescending voice and poured himself another glass.

After leaving the lawyer's office the other day, Dan had wrecked his brains trying to come up with something, anything to regain the upper hand. He'd had many ideas, some legal, some not, and he knew that some of them would work. He knew he could bring Deb crashing to her knees, begging for forgiveness, begging for redemption. He could make her pay a thousand times over for sleeping with his brother, for turning his son against him and for thinking she could ever get one over on Dan Scott. He could - but for some reason, he couldn't. Dan had done a lot of shitty things in this life - he's destroyed lives - including that of his own brother, but could he really destroy Deb? Could he destroy Nathan? Dan despised not being in control but if he took control of this situation, would he really be able to live with becoming the man he always swore he would never become? He always promised himself that he would never make Nathan feel the way his father had made him feel. But he had. He would never manipulate or lie to his wife. But he did. He would never do anything to make his family hate him. But they did. And now look at where he was. He had lost control, lost his wife, lost his sons and now he was going to lose his daughter. His daughter. Dan couldn't quite believe it when Deb had told him. He didn't think it was possible, he thought Deb was past being able to conceive a child. How could he have been so stupid, she was only 36.

When Nathan was a child, Dan would secretly fantasise about having a little girl. Deb hadn't wanted anymore children so he agreed and took the necessary precautions to prevent that from happening. In his fantasy, his little girl was called Kaylen. She had blonde hair like her mommy and she hated sports, especially basketball. She would wear her hair in braids because she didn't like it in her face and whenever they went anywhere she would insist that her Barbie come with her because Barbie wanted to see the world too. She would always make her daddy push her higher on the swing and when she ate chocolate ice cream she would always ruin her pretty dress when it dribbled down her front. When Nathan pinched her, she would always run into the house and sit on her daddy's lap and cry onto his shoulder, her tears soaking his shirt as he rubbed her back and kissed her hurt better. Kaylen didn't care that she had another brother somewhere because brothers were annoying. Kaylen didn't listen to Nathan and Dan arguing about his game because it wasn't her he was yelling at. Kaylen was a Daddy's girl.

The office door clicked open and Dan looked up to see Deb walk confidently into his office. He had never seen her look more beautiful than she did at that moment. Pregnancy obviously agreed with her - there was the woman he fell in love with. He hadn't seen that woman in a lot of years. Dan reached for his glass and bottle and put them in the cupboard beside him, painfully aware of Deb disapproving glare. She can talk - he wasn't the one in rehab he thought bitterly.

"Dan." Deb nodded at him and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the large desk. She placed her purse on the desk and pulled out a thin stack of papers. Time to sign my life away. Dan watched his wife calmly leaf through the forms, checking everything was in order.

"Was it all bad, Deb? The whole 18 years?" Dan leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together waiting for his wife's response.

"I'm not here to talk about the past, Dan, I'm here to talk about the future." Having second thoughts, Deb answered his question carefully "It wasn't all bad. You just got worse as the years went on and I made the silly mistake of believing that I could change you. But I couldn't. I realised that too late." Deb began to sign her name in the appropriate sections.

"Do you think that if I'd let Karen and Lucas into my life that I would be the same man?" Dan leaned forward, silently praying that her answer would redeem him, help him to blame everything on circumstance and bad choices. Deb stopped mid-signature and looked up at Dan. "We'll never know." she lowered her eyes and continued shuffling through the papers.

"I'm not taking Scott Motors." Deb's gaze darted up towards her husband once more, her eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" She put her pen down and took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the fight she had expected since that day in the lawyers office.

"I'm leaving."

The breath left Deb's lungs and she searched Dan's face for that telltale sign of a lie. "What do you mean, you're leaving?"

"I mean, I'm packing my bags, I'm getting in my car and I'm driving away." Dan watched his wife's reaction, slightly amused yet completely heartbroken.

"So you're going to sell up and take off? Very gallant of you Dan." Deb grimaced, disgusted with him. "So you think you're going to get custody of this child? You're more full of yourself than I gave you credit for, if you think that any judge in his right mind -"

"I'm not selling anything, bar the beach house, of which you'll get your share. You can have Scott Motors. I don't want it." Dan rose to his feet and towered over Deb. "I'm not going to gain access to her. Although, you know that I could easily win this fight Deb, and walk away with that child. But I won't. You're not going to ever see me again."

Deb stared up at him, too stunned to speak. Dan walked around to her side of the desk and kneeled down in front of her as she turned to face him.

"I don't want my daughter to have the kind of father that Nathan and Lucas had. I've made many, many mistakes, Deb, and even I know that I can't fix them. I can't make you or the boys forgive me. I can't make them love me. It's too late for that. I have destroyed any chance of being a part of their lives and I've made them hate me. I can't stay here and live with that. So I'm leaving, Deb, I'm going without a fight - for the first time in my life, I'm giving in. You win." Dan looked into his wife's eyes, saw the tears matching his own and reached for her hand. She didn't pull away. "I know it's too little, too late but I love you Deb. I have never regretted choosing, never. But this is who I am." He stood and Deb stood with him. "I'm leaving in the morning." He let his fingertips brush lightly against Deb's stomach. "I'd really like it if you call her Kaylen."

Dan turned to leave but Deb's voice stalled him for a moment. "They do love you, Dan. Nathan and Lucas. You may not see it, but it's there." Dan nodded and the tears rolled freely as the man Deb had loved for 18 years walked out of Scott Motors and out of her life for good.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

The whole week had gone by as a bit of a blur for Lucas. The day after Dan had left, Deb had stopped by the apartment to give him and Nathan the news of Dan's departure. She handed them each a letter that Dan had left on Deb's porch that morning. Nathan screwed the envelope into a ball and threw it across the room and stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. Deb picked up the letter, straightened it as best she could and placed it on the coffee table.

"He'll read it when he's ready. Deb glanced nervously at the letter in Lucas' hand and sat down in the armchair by the window. Lucas silently mirrored her actions as he sat opposite her. "I have a letter for your mother also."

"Did he leave you one?" Lucas asked, curious as to what Dan could possibly say to his own mother. Deb shook her head and swallowed before replying.

"Dan and I said all we had to say last night. He's gone now, so we can all get on with our lives." Deb fidgeted with her purse and glanced around the room, purposely trying to avoid Lucas' eyes. For the first time since she arrived and told them the full story of the night before, Lucas noticed how bloodshot and dark Deb's eyes were. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Lucas moved toward Deb and kneeled beside her chair and covered her small hands with his own.

"Did you sleep at all last night? Deb, it's ok for you to be upset - you and Dan were married for a long time. You don't have to pretend that it doesn't bother you for mine and Nathan's sake. We're big boys, we'll deal with it in our own way." Deb finally lifted her gaze to Lucas, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"He was a bastard and yet I feel like I've lost everything." Deb began to cry and Lucas pulled her into a hug, trying to offer as much comfort as he could while she sobbed. From behind him, he heard Nathan come out of his room, a distraught look on his face. An understanding passed between the brothers as Nathan moved in and took his shaking mother from Lucas and whispered words of reassurance into her ear. Lucas quietly stepped away into his room to read the letter his father left him.

_Dear Lucas,_

_Do you know that I was the one who chose your name? From the moment your mother told me she was pregnant, I knew you were a boy. When the news had finally sunk in, I went straight out and bought you your first basketball jersey. I had 'Scott' printed on the back. It was the tiniest piece of clothing I had ever seen, and I couldn't wait for you to arrive so I could see you in it. I never did. Of course, you know the story - I went to college, met Deb and got her pregnant. I'll never forget the look on my parents face when I told them that there was a second girl out there that was carrying my child. It was the worst night of my life - it was the first time my father had ever laid a finger on me and he gave one hell of a licking. I made a choice, Lucas. I've never claimed it was the right one but I don't regret marrying Deb even though I loved your mother very much. I know how much I hurt her and that was part of the reason she wouldn't let me share custody of you. That and the fact that I was a complete bastard and she was right to keep me out of your life._

_I spent 16 years trying not to think about what I was missing, but I couldn't help myself from knowing what was going on in your life. Those pictures you found in that lock box a few months ago were pictures I had swiped from Keith's collection. He was my only connection to you and I resented the fact that he was the only father figure you had. You were my son, but it was Keith who was teaching you to ride a bike, he saw your first steps and it was Keith who you went to for advice._

_I know now what a mistake I made and I hurt both of my sons in the process. I encouraged Nathan to make your life miserable when you joined the Ravens, I wanted you to fail so that I could feel less guilty for abandoning you - convince myself that you weren't worth feeling guilty about. I wish now that you and Nathan had grown up together. I can only imagine the scrapes that the two of you would have gotten into - I can imagine you two being exactly the way Keith and I were when we were kids._

_I hope you and Nathan can begin to put the past behind you now that I'm not standing in the way. You have no idea the joy it brought to me when you both became friends and played together on the team - I only wish that I could have been a part of your new relationship and not the enemy that you had teamed up against. Maybe someday we'll see each other again and things will be different. Maybe someday you'll call me Dad and mean it. I'm truly sorry for not knowing you, Lucas and I hope that you can forgive me. I'm proud of the man you've become and I want you to know that I do love you. Please take care of Nathan and your sister when she arrives. Good Bye._

_Dan_

Lucas didn't ask Nathan about his letter when he finally read it and vice versa. Neither of them spoke of Dan at all that week and Lucas figured that what Dan had to say to each of them would only ever be known to the person whose name was on the envelope. As the weeks were passing by and school was getting nearer, the iciness in the small apartment was thawing a little. Nathan was still being an ass but he had at least started to acknowledge Lucas' presence in the room and would argue with him about who's turn it was to go to the store and buy food. Haley and Peyton would spend a lot of time at the apartment and would act as peacekeepers when the two boys got out of hand. In fact, Haley would spend a lot of time at the apartment even when Lucas wasn't there which didn't seem to bother Nathan anymore. _Maybe the two of them would work it out after all,_ Lucas thought.

"I saw Deb in the café this morning, she's really starting to show. She's four months already! Can you believe it?" Haley bounced along next to Lucas as they strolled down Tree Hill Main Street heading towards their favourite music store.  
"Yup. And she's roped me and Nathan into decorating the nursery on Saturday." Lucas grinned as they entered the store. "Me. Nathan. Power tools and Paint. Things could get ugly."

Haley swatted his arm and rolled her eyes. Picturing Nathan and Lucas wrestling in baby pink paint made her laugh out loud. Lucas and Haley parted ways as usual and flicked through the different sections. Engrossed in the punk rock section, Lucas heard a familiar voice coming from downstairs of the split level shop.

"Oh my god, I would never buy that album! Are you crazy?" Lucas smiled at the sound of Peyton's voice and started down the steps but froze when he heard the next voice.

"We both know I'm totally sane, well most of the time, but what's wrong with The Pussycat Dolls? They're hot!" Brooke Davis gave her friend a playful shove with her hip and giggled at the look of disgust on Peyton's face. Peyton's expression changed to that of surprise when something caught her attention behind Brooke. Brooke turned around and her smile faded as Lucas stared back at them.

"Lucas, uh, hi." Peyton stuttered, feeling guilty as hell and Brooke felt bad for putting her in this position.

"When did you get back?" Lucas went from surprised to pissed pretty quickly, his focus now completely on Brooke.

"Four days ago." Brooke met Lucas's eyes, refusing to let him make her feel bad. He stared at them for a few seconds longer before turning around and walking out of the store.

"Lucas! Lucas wait up!" Brooke burst through the doors and out onto the street, quickly searching for the blonde head who was now crossing to the other side of the street. "Lucas Scott don't walk away from me!" Ignoring the strange looks she was getting from passers by, Brooke continued to shout after him while he pretended not to hear. Finally catching up to him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her. "What is your problem, Lucas?"

"Were you even going to tell me you were back or was I just going to run into you in the hallway at school?" Lucas clenched his jaw shut and turned to walk away again but Brooke's firm grip on his right arm pulled him back.

"Oh please! You tell me you love me and want me back, like 2 seconds before I leave for California and I get grief because I need a couple of days to get settled back in before seeing you!"

"But we were talking all summer! I thought that meant that we were ok and that I would at least get a phone call when you got home. Obviously it doesn't matter to you either way. Enjoy the rest of your summer." Again Lucas tried to walk away but Brooke was stronger than she looked and she wasn't letting him leave.

"Would you stop being such a little girl! I was going to call you tonight. Can't you understand that us seeing each other was going to be a big deal? That I might have needed some time to prepare myself for that?" Brooke looked pleadingly at Lucas and he could already feel himself starting to melt, his anger fading.

"A whole summer wasn't enough time to prepare yourself?" Lucas said half-heartedly, knowing that he didn't have it in him to stay mad at her.

Brooke smiled at him, the dimples in her cheeks appearing and making him smile back.  
"I bet a whole summer isn't enough time to prepare you for this!" Brooke grabbed Lucas by the T-shirt and before he knew it, her lips were on his and her arms were around his neck. Lucas succumbed to the kiss, and with one hand on her back and the other raked in her hair, he pulled her towards him hungrily. Lucas was vaguely aware of the sounds of whooping and cheering from Haley and Peyton across the street.

Back at the apartment, Brooke snuggled closer to Lucas in the bed that was barely big enough for Lucas, let alone the two of them. She lay her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. Whenever she spoke, she noticed that his heart beat just a little bit faster.

"I'm still mad at you." Lucas stated, kissing the top of her head and stroking her bare back.

"Liar." Brooke sighed happily.

"Why did you stop answering my phone calls?" Lucas asked quietly.

"Lucas, we spent the whole summer talking on the phone and we didn't talk about the conversation we had before I left. I needed to take a time out to figure things out for myself. I guess I needed to take a break from you and see how it affected me. When I missed you like crazy, I knew then that I wanted us to try again."

Lucas sat up and faced Brooke as she pulled the covers around her, looking a little sheepish. "If you had told me that, I would have understood."

"I know, but since when have I ever done anything that makes sense?" Brooke half smiled and curled a lock of hair around her finger. "I was afraid of getting hurt again, Lucas."

Lucas leaned toward her and kissed her softly. "This makes sense. I love you and I'm never going to hurt you again." Brooke beamed as Lucas pulled her into another kiss.

Nearly the whole day was gone before Lucas emerged from his bedroom, a dopey grin on his face. Brooke had gone back to Peyton's but she would be back later and they were having dinner together. Lucas headed straight for the refrigerator. Nathan was sitting at the kitchen counter, typing something on his laptop.

"Karen called, like, three times. I told her you'd been in your bedroom for the last 5 hours with Brooke and that we didn't expect you out for some time." Nathan smirked.

"Who's 'we'?" Lucas asked, ignoring the bait.

"Peyton was here most of the day. Haley too. I'm going to take a shower." Nathan got up and left the room, his computer still switched on at the counter.

Lucas fixed himself a sandwich and sat down on the chair Nathan had vacated. Glancing at the screen, something caught Lucas's eye. It was an e-mail from Keith Scott. Curiosity getting the better of him, Lucas opened the e-mail and began to read. Clicking back to the Inbox, he saw that there was quite a few e-mails from Keith. Lucas quickly scanned through them and got the basics. Keith had found Jules, or Emily, should he say and they had worked things out. They were living in Chicago and both had jobs. He asked how Karen and Lucas were but made no mention of Dan, obviously.

Lucas couldn't believe it, after all these years, after all they had been through, it was Nathan that he had made contact with. It hurt Lucas to know that Keith still couldn't forgive him and was shutting him out like this.

"What are you doing?" Nathan stood in the doorway, fresh out of the shower, his hair still dripping.

"How long have you been e-mailing Keith?" Lucas demanded.

"You were looking at my e-mails? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"He's my uncle! I have a right to know where he is! Why didn't you tell me he contacted you?" Lucas was fuming now.

"He's my uncle too, but I'm not the one who betrayed him. It's none of your business what Keith and I talk about."

"None of my business? It's Keith! Damn it Nathan, how could you be this selfish? You know how worried my mom and I have been about him! I know you have a problem with me, but you didn't even think that maybe it might have helped my mom to know that he was okay? You're really something else, Nathan." Lucas slammed the computer shut and walked to the other side of the kitchen, trying his best to keep cool.

"Don't you dare call me selfish, Lucas. After everything you've done this year - you've been a complete asshole this year and you've destroyed lives. Including mine."

"Oh here we go again. . . Poor Nathan, it's all my fault that Haley went to New York with Chris to pursue the music career that you encouraged. I'm so tired of this crap! You are nearly 18 Nathan, grow the hell up. It's all my fault you met Haley in the first place - boo hoo. Get over it! I helped her out because Haley is my best friend."

"And I'm your brother! Or did you forget that?" Nathan yelled as he hurled the computer into the wall, sending it crashing to the floor. Silence filled the room as Nathan glared at his brother.

"That never really mattered to you before. Why should it matter now?" Lucas brushed past Nathan and went into his room, slamming the door and leaving Nathan to pick up the pieces of the broken computer.

Haley knocked on the door for the umpteenth time and held her finger on the doorbell. After about 10 minutes, Nathan finally appeared, dishevelled and red-eyed. He'd probably been drinking.

"What do you want?" he demanded as he opened the door. Haley ignored his attitude and breezed past him.

"If you must know, Mr Sunshine, I'm here to see Lucas. Is he up yet?" Haley noticed the remains of Nathan's computer on the coffee table. "What happened?"

"He's not here. He left about an hour ago." He didn't answer the second part of her question. He was already too pissed about smashing up his computer. He would have to talk nice to his mother to get a new one.

"Do you know where he is?" Haley continued to question him and it was starting to bug him.

"Why should I? I'm not his keeper, I don't know where he is 24/7. I don't really give a damn where he is!"

Haley flinched, not used to Nathan being so harsh with her. Even when they were having trouble with their marriage, he never used that tone with her.

"I'm sorry. I was just asking. If you have a problem with my being here, just say so. I just thought that since we'd been hanging out recently that we were ok." Haley swallowed the lump forming in her throat, not wanting him to see that he had upset her.

"I don't have a problem with you. Not everything is about you and me, Haley. If you must know, my problem is with Lucas and everything Lucas-related. I wish he'd just get out of my life."

Haley crossed the room, wanting to put some distance between them. "So you guys had a fight? What was it about this time? Who ate the last bag of potato chips?"

"The usual. You." Haley looked at him and frowned.

"Are you blaming him again? God Nathan you really need to grow up. When are you going to get it into your head that you and I screwed things up all by ourselves. Stop blaming Lucas! Will you ever just accept that he's in your life? Stop blaming all your problems on his existence."

"You mean that you screwed things up, you and Chris." Haley glared back at him, her eyes cold and hard and Nathan regretted opening his mouth.

"If that's what you want to keep telling yourself, go right ahead." Haley headed for the door but her path was blocked by Nathan who obviously wanted to continue this fight. Haley stared back at him, challenging him to disagree with her but instead he moved out of her way and let her leave the apartment.

A/N I'm sorry I brushed over the whole Brooke/Lucas thing - I just wanted to get it out of the way because I want to focus mostly on Lucas/Nathan. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 

Lucas rolled both his shoulders and tried to massage the tension out of his neck. He was a little out of practice but the familiarity of the ball under his fingertips felt good, it felt like home. Whenever he had a crappy day or didn't feel like facing the world, the Rivercourt was his hideaway. It wasn't really a secret that on most days, Lucas Scott could be found here playing basketball with his friends or alone, depending on his mood. This is where Lucas liked to mull over all the dumb decisions he'd made and he had made quite a few this year. He sat down on the picnic bench beside the river and took in a deep breath as he stretched out his quads and calves. At least he had Brooke back now - losing her was probably the biggest mistake he'd made so far so he had a lot of making up to do.

Lucas's thoughts turned to Dan and his sudden departure from Tree Hill. He knew that Nathan blamed him for Dan leaving, although he probably would never say so which hurt Lucas even more because Nathan usually told him exactly what he thought of him. He had been wondering lately if things might have turned out differently if Lucas hadn't decided to bring his father down. Had he been able to let go of his anger towards the man who had so cruelly rejected him his whole life, would he have formed a relationship with him? Would Dan still be with Deb and would Nathan have stayed with them? Lucas couldn't help but feel that it was his fault that Deb would have to raise a baby by herself and Nathan had lost his father. Would everything have worked out if he hadn't betrayed Dan? Lucas had been torturing himself with that question ever since Dan had discovered his deceit.

However, despite all the guilt, Lucas was actually relieved that Dan was out of _his_ life. He wouldn't have to see the man every day and wonder if Dan still wished that he had been nothing more than a 'stain on the bed sheet', as Nathan had once put it. Now all he had to do was find a way to put the pieces back together with his brother. Lucas didn't know if he could forgive Nathan for not telling him about Keith. He had spent the whole summer wanting Nathan to forgive _him_ but now that the shoe was on the other foot, Lucas wasn't sure if them being friends was even a good idea. It was funny - a year ago had a stranger asked if he had any siblings, Lucas would have said he was an only child without a second thought and Nathan would have done the same. It was funny how quickly he had come to consider Nathan his brother after so many years hating and resenting him and that he would now automatically answer that same question with 'yes, I have a brother.' When they had become friends, Lucas discovered just how alike they were despite the fact that they were complete opposites.

Lucas decided there and then that he wouldn't do this anymore. He had tried his best to get along with Nathan, but it just wasn't working. When he left here, he would go to his mother and Deb and explain to them that he had tried but he just couldn't live in that apartment anymore. He was sick and tired of living in a war zone and they would have to accept that he had tried.

Lucas bent down and re-tied his shoelaces and then stood up and stretched out his muscles again. He began to jog around the court but didn't seem too concerned when after only three laps, he struggled to catch his breath. Pushing on, Lucas's chest started to feel a little tight so he stopped at the bench and took a few sips from his water bottle.

Suddenly, Lucas lurched forward as a sharp pain seared through his chest. He grabbed the bench for support but the pain was too great and caused his legs to turn to jelly and he dropped to his knees. Frantically searching his pockets, Lucas cursed himself for leaving his cell phone in his bedroom. He tried to keep calm and breathe but the fire in his chest continued and he couldn't pull himself up. Finally, Lucas couldn't bear the pain anymore and allowed himself to collapse to the ground, letting out a small cry before blacking out.

Nathan increased the volume on his MP3 player as he jogged down by the river a little bit later than he usually did. His hangover had made him sleep late, awakened only for Haley pounding on the front door. He was still pretty pissed about the fight they had especially since he no longer had to answer to her. She wasn't his wife anymore - he didn't owe her anything and it was so frustrating that she would defend Lucas before even hearing his side of the story. Nathan was sick of all the fights lately, especially the ones with Lucas, they were making him crazy. The only person he didn't seem to be fighting with was Peyton, in fact, they were getting along better than they ever had but even that had to end at some point. If he and Lucas couldn't be around each other, soon their friends would have to choose between them and Nathan was pretty sure that they would take Lucas's side. Now that Lucas and Brooke were back together, Peyton would surely go where Brooke went and Haley, well, it was obvious where her loyalties lay.

Since moving into the apartment, Haley had been around a lot so he had been forced to spend more and more time with her and it had been great. It was like they were starting over and Nathan had started to believe that they might be able to be friends. It seemed a good starting point, he knew better than to jump in too fast, but he had actually begun to hope.

Continuing on his run, Nathan found himself heading in the direction of the Rivercourt, a place that he personally had no great affection for as he preferred to play indoors, under the glare of the lights, the screaming of the fans and the watchful eyes of scouts. However, he had some good times down at this court with the guys just goofing around. Dan hated it when Nathan played down here, he too preferred the gymnasium along with the fame and glory. Nathan wondered if Dan had ever come down here with his friends just to blow off some steam and have a little fun. Probably not. Dan Scott didn't class basketball as fun, it was a way of life, a one way ticket to success and happiness. Although it had never worked out that way for either of them. It didn't bring Dan happiness at all, it made him bitter and obsessive - it made him push and push until Nathan had finally cracked under the pressure and overdosed on amphetamines and it still wasn't good enough for Dan Scott.

Relief filled Nathan when he had finally read his father's letter. He read the apologies and explanations and knew that they were bullshit. However, he understood what Dan wanted him to do and he would do it. It would be difficult and he would have to swallow his pride but when he was ready, he would do it. The relief was overwhelming when Dan had left and Nathan had realised that he was finally free. Okay, he was emancipated from his parents anyway, but now he was truly free from the constant shadow at his back that was Dan Scott. It was exhilarating, a guilty pleasure that he would admit only to himself. He did however feel sad for his mother and he truly hoped that she didn't feel alone in all of this, especially with the baby on the way. Nathan made sure she knew that he wasn't going anywhere and that she and the baby could rely on him now. He still saw the sadness in Deb's eyes when she thought he wasn't looking and Nathan was determined to make that sadness go away.

As he approached the Rivercourt, Nathan swore under his breath for not bringing his basketball. Practice would be starting up again when they got back to school and he knew how behind he was. Getting closer, he saw that there was already a ball lying in the middle of the court. Some of the guys must have been here earlier and left it behind. Nathan thought as he bent down to pick it up.

Nathan froze as he glanced toward the picnic table a few feet behind him and saw Lucas lying on the ground. Nathan's feet were glued to the ground as his first thought was 'What the hell is he doing?" but his body soon caught up with his brain and he rushed toward his brother.

"Lucas!" he shouted as he tried to shake him awake. When Lucas didn't respond, Nathan pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled 911. He quickly explained the situation to the operator and as he waited for the ambulance, Nathan struggled to remember what he didn't bother listening to during the First Aid course they took in school last semester. He felt for Lucas's pulse and sighed with relief when he found it. It was really faint but it was there. He attempted compressions on his chest but he punched the ground and shouted in frustration when he realised that he had no idea what he was doing. After what seemed like a lifetime, the paramedics finally arrived and questioned Nathan as they tried help his brother.

"Do you know if he's taken anything?" one of them asked. Nathan stared blankly at Lucas before registering that he was being spoken to.

"No. I just got here and found him like this but he definitely hasn't taken anything. He doesn't do drugs. He 's not that kind of guy. He doesn't even drink. Is he ok? What's wrong with him?" The paramedics ignored him as they lifted the stretcher into the ambulance.

"Are you his friend?" the other paramedic asked a panic-stricken Nathan.

Nathan shook his head "No, I'm his brother." he said as he climbed into the ambulance next to Lucas.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; I'm really really sorry for taking so long to update, I'm really having trouble finding time to write this. Anyway, for those of you dying to know what happens to Lucas, here you go…

CHAPTER 9

Bursting through the doors of the emergency room, Lucas was quickly surrounded by doctors and nurses throwing around words that Nathan didn't understand. His own questions went unanswered as his brother was wheeled into one of the trauma rooms and he realised that he hadn't called anybody to tell them what was happening. He whipped out his cell phone and placed a quick call to his mother who would track down Karen bring her to the hospital.

Twenty minutes later and the doctors still wouldn't tell Nathan anything about Lucas's condition. Just a few minutes before, the activity in the room increased when the machine beside the gurney had flat-lined and Lucas's heart had stopped beating. Nathan's throat constricted and his own heart stopped for a split second when he realised that he just might lose his brother. His stomach was in knots as he stepped back from the door as another doctor rushed into the room. _This can't be happening_. He thought to himself. Nathan had let himself breathe again after what seemed like forever when the machine once again picked up it's steady rhythmic beeping.

Karen Roe raced frantically up to the front desk of the ER, Deb beside her, and grabbed the first person who looked like they worked there.

"I'm looking for my son. Lucas Scott, he was brought here about 30 minutes ago." The clerk picked up a clipboard and scanned through the list of names.

"Let me see, Scott. . . A ha. The doctors are still working on him in Trauma 2. Let me get someone for you -" Before the clerk could finish, Karen was already dashing towards the trauma room, toward her son. She soon spotted Nathan, his face pressed up against the glass doors of Lucas's room.

"Nathan! What happened? Is he ok?" Karen followed Nathan's gaze into the room beside them. "Oh my God!" She fisted her hand and bit into her knuckles to stop herself from crying out. Deb reached out and steadied her.

One of the doctors emerged from the room and approached them. "Mrs Scott?"

Karen shook her head. "No, I'm Karen Roe, Lucas's mother."

"Ms Roe, when your son was brought in his heart was beating fatally slow. So slow in fact, that it actually stopped but we managed to get it working again." The doctor smiled warmly at Karen. "We've given him some drugs so his heart is beating normally. I'll need you to fill in some forms and answer a few questions, firstly if Lucas has a heart condition or a blood disorder? Anything like that?"

"No, he's a perfectly healthy seventeen year old boy." Karen thought for a moment, then something struck her and she turned to Deb and Nathan before addressing the doctor again. "Lucas's father has HCM, but Lucas was screened a few months ago and the test was negative. Could that be what's wrong with him?" she asked anxiously.

"I can't be sure of that, but I'll call cardiology and ask them to send someone down to assess your son. HCM is hereditary so it could be a possibility." The doctor went back into Lucas's room, leaving Karen, Deb and Nathan gaping at each other in confusion.

Hours later , Lucas was now in the ICU and visitors were limited to direct family only. By now, Haley, Brooke and Peyton had arrived and held vigil in the waiting room, refusing to leave in case Karen or Lucas needed them. Peyton tried her best to comfort Brooke who was crying quietly in the corner and Haley sat next to Nathan, there hands clutched together tightly. Deb paced up and down the waiting room, one hand on her belly and the other held her cell phone as she tried to reach Keith.

"Mom, sit down. You need to rest." Nathan said half-heartedly, knowing that Deb would ignore him as she had the last 3 times he'd told her to take it easy.

Karen emerged from the ICU with Lucas's cardiologist, aptly named, Dr. Harte. He began to explain Lucas's situation to her. "Karen, I'm afraid Lucas does have HCM. When he was screened a few months back the test was positive and Lucas was given prescribed medicine and was treated accordingly for about a month. However, after that for some reason he stopped. No more appointments were made with his father's cardiologist and several attempts were made to contact him."

"Why wasn't I contacted? He's only seventeen, I should've been called!" Karen said through gritted teeth. _How incompetent were these people? _She forced herself to keep calm, and listen to Dr Harte's explanation of Lucas's condition.

"Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy, or HCM, is a condition caused by abnormal heart muscle. The heart muscle thickens excessively and this interferes with the normal electrical activity of the heart. It causes erratic heart rhythm, shortness of breath, chest pains, palpitations and sometimes blackouts, all depending on the severity of the condition. The muscle obstructs the blood flow from the heart so Lucas's heart slowed down considerably causing him to blackout. We ran an ECG and some other tests and luckily, Lucas isn't as bad as we had anticipated." Dr Harte noticed the collective sigh of relief and the change of atmosphere. "However, Lucas will need surgery. I would like to carry out a surgical metonym which means we will remove some the excess muscle. I would like to stress to you that this isn't a cure. There is no cure for HCM, just treatments to improve the function the heart."

"Do what you have to do, Dr Harte, anything to make him wake up and come home." Karen interjected, her voice cracking.

"There is risk involved, Karen. We're talking open heart surgery followed by a lifetime of drug treatment. I'll leave you to think about it for now. You and your family can discuss it with Lucas when he wakes up."

Karen looked at the small group after the doctor left, all of them close to Lucas in different ways. She shuddered at how lonely it was to be a single mother whose only child was lying in a hospital bed waiting for her to make a decision that either way could end his life. As if reading her mind, Deb took her hand and pulled her into an embrace. "You're not alone in this, Karen. Nathan and I are your family. We're not going anywhere." Deb whispered into her ear, not fully aware of how much her words meant to Karen.

Karen sat beside her son and clutched his hand in her own, watching him fight for his life for the second time in less than a year. _How could he have lied to me about the screening? _Karen thought angrily as she caressed his arm and held his limp hand.

The door opened quietly behind her and Karen turned to see Brooke slip into the private room. She smiled shyly at Karen, unsure of what words of comfort she could offer.

"Déjà vu?" Brooke joked. "I'm sorry for sneaking in, I know it's only supposed to be family but I couldn't leave without seeing him." Brooke approached the bed and leaned forward to kiss Lucas's lips.

"You are family Brooke. I'm really glad you're here, you always have been a ray of sunshine when I'm at my worst." Brooke smiled sheepishly at the compliment. She couldn't believe she was back here again, praying that her boyfriend would wake up and be ok.

"It probably doesn't make a difference, but he didn't tell me either. I'm going to have a long talk with him when he wakes up about his fondness for secret-keeping. No one keeps secrets from Brooke Davis." She kissed Lucas one more time before saying goodnight to Karen and heading home. Again, Karen heard the door open again, this time it was Deb who entered, two cups of coffee in her hand. Silently passing one of the steaming cups to Karen, Deb sat at the other side of Lucas, facing her friend.

"Let it out, Karen. Say what you need to say." Karen glanced at Deb but quickly turned her gaze back to Lucas. _What was it with Deb reading her mind lately? Had they become that close?_

"I'm angry, Deb. Angry at Dan." Karen's eyes hardened, her voice filled with rage. "He knew the whole time and now it makes sense why Lucas moved in with him. It wasn't just the Jules and Keith thing. He knew Lucas's life was at risk but he blackmailed him so he could get what he wanted. He made everything about him, as always, no matter what the cost. The cost just happened to be my son's life! And where is he now? He doesn't give a crap and he never did, or else he would have told me."

Deb had never seen Karen look so angry and who could blame her? Even though he was now out of their lives, he still found a way to hurt Karen and Lucas.

"Why didn't he just tell me?" Karen said, her voice barely above a whisper. Deb wasn't sure if she was talking about Dan or Lucas. Several moments of silence passed before Karen cleared her throat and spoke.

"When Lucas was 3 my mother passed away. She raised me by herself and so it made her crazy when I got pregnant after high school. More than anything, she wanted my life to be better than hers. She was so angry with both Dan and I." Karen smiled at the memory. "When I told her, she drove across town to the Scott's. She howled the place down until Dan came to the door and when he did, she broke his nose. Knocked him right out. Royal let her of course. In fact, he even iced her hand and offered her a brandy to calm her down. She was something else, she really was. When Dan left, she was there with me when I couldn't get out of bed for a week, she held my hand when I gave birth and she would run out to the 24 hour store at four o'clock in the morning when I ran out of diapers and Lucas was screaming.

When she died, it was like the entire world had crashed down around me. I'd never felt more alone in my life. I was 22 years old and I had a 3 year old kid to raise and a café to run by myself." Deb stayed silent and let her continue. "I've never told anyone this before, it was such a dark time in my life. You and Dan had just moved back to Tree Hill with Nathan and I was just so overwhelmed. One afternoon, Lucas was having one of his screaming tantrums and he just wouldn't let up. I'd spent the whole morning on the phone to relatives and the funeral director and I'd completely reached the end of my wits. I walked out. I just left him there and I went down to the river and sat down. I stayed for nearly and hour. I left my three year old son by himself, crying and scared. When I got back to the house, he was just sitting there, watching TV. He looked up at me and it was like he knew that I had abandoned him, like he knew that I wasn't good enough to be his mother." Karen wiped a tear from her eye and sniffed, afraid that if she cried again, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Lucas is my whole life, Deb. If he dies, I'll probably go back down to that river and not come back. I have never ever regretted having him." She placed her hand on Lucas's forehead and stroked his thick eyebrow. "I can't lose him, Deb. I can't."

"You won't Karen, you'll see - he'll pull through. He's as stubborn and determined as his mother. He'll be back to his old self again in no time at all." Deb assured, although her voice wasn't entirely convincing. She reached across the bed and held Karen's hand for a few moments while they both watched Lucas breathe steadily. It was Deb's turn to make a confession.

"When I first found out about you being pregnant, I left Dan for nearly a month" Karen looked up suddenly at this revelation. She had never heard this before so she waited for Deb to continue. "I told him to go back to you and that I would have an abortion. My parents weren't as supportive as your mom was. They were horrified that their only daughter was pregnant while still in college and not even married. They didn't want anything to do with me unless I got rid of it. It seemed to be the only option and I even made an appointment at the clinic, but I just couldn't do it. I just thought screw everybody. Screw Dan, screw my parents and screw you." Deb laughed slightly and hoped she hadn't offended Karen. "I decided that that no-one was going to make my decisions for me anymore and that's why I took Dan back. I knew I was taking him away from you and Lucas but at that moment all that mattered was that my baby would have a father. I did encourage Dan to be a part of Lucas's life but it was like he was trying to prove how devoted he was to me that he sacrificed his son." Deb shifted her gaze from Lucas to see if there was anger in Karen's eyes but was relieved to find none.

"I feel like I'm in a church, confessing all my sins." Karen smiled and leaned back in her chair, letting go of Lucas's hand to pull her hair into a short ponytail.

"When Nathan was growing up, it always felt like he was Dan's child. We both worked so every spare moment we had was taken up by sports or camping trips. Sometimes I could go weeks without having a real conversation with my own son. It was times like that when I wished he also had Lucas in his life just so I could have some time with Nathan.

When a person reaches our age, I guess they begin to re-evaluate their lives and realise where they went wrong. Some people become bitter and dwell on all the bad choices they made and make other people suffer for it. Others, let it go and move on. They learn from those mistakes and try to be better for it. I hope I can be that kind of person."

Karen looked at Deb intently. "Can you believe we're reaching our late thirties? Sometimes I still feel 21 and then I look in the mirror and reality comes crashing down around me."

"Tell me about it. And just when I've raised one kid and can finally enjoy my freedom, I go and get myself knocked up." Deb and Karen both laughed and Deb stroked her belly.

"Are you ready to do it all over again?" Karen asked seriously.

Deb smiled wistfully and sighed. Her whole face was glowing. "More than ready. She's all mine and even though I'm a little scared that I have to do it by myself this time around, I can't wait. Besides, Kaylen is going to be an angel. My only worry is if Nathan and Lucas are ready for this. They're going to have their work cut out for them."

"Mom?" Lucas's voice interrupted the two women who jumped in surprise.

"Lucas, I'm here!" Karen leaned over her son and placed her hands on either side of his face. "I'm here baby."

"I'm sorry mom, I'm so so sorry." Lucas managed to mumble, his voice and thoughts blurred by the effects of his medication. Tears formed in his half open eyes.

"Ssshhh, don't try to talk, it's ok. I'm right here, everything is going to be ok." Karen glanced at Deb, both of them silently praying that this would be true.

At 2am, Nathan trudged back into his apartment, followed by Haley.

"It's been a long day." Nathan grumbled as he fell back onto the couch, his exhaustion obvious.

"Maybe we should've stayed. . ." Haley looked back at the door and thought about going back to the hospital in case Karen needed anything.

"There's nothing we can do Haley. We were just sitting there twiddling our thumbs. We'll go back in the morning. My mom will call if anything changes." Nathan reached out and brushed a few stray hairs from Haley's face and lightly stroked her cheek.

"Why didn't he tell us, Nathan? I know I wasn't around but did he really think there was that much distance between us that he couldn't tell me something so life changing?" Haley croaked, her voice raw from crying.

"That's exactly why he didn't tell anybody. Because his life would change so much and if there's one thing I know about Lucas, it's that he doesn't like to be held back by anything. He wants to live every day as it comes and not let everybody worry about him. I guess he didn't want to be a burden."

"But how could he be so irresponsible? He would never be a burden to anybody! That isn't the Lucas I know, it was Dan. That bastard controlled everything and he dragged Lucas into his nasty little world of secrets and deceit!"

Nathan winced at her sharp words. Haley didn't get mad often and she very rarely cursed. She was always seen as meek and mild, the good girl but when it came to those she loved, few dared to cross her. Her passion for the things and people she cared about was one of the things he loved most about her and missed the most.

"Nathan, are you ok?" Haley noticed that he was staring off into space, his expression blank.

"I don't know. This morning I was packing my bags to get as far away from Lucas as I could and now I'd give anything just for him to get through this even if he never talked to me again." Nathan covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes fiercely, not yet secure enough with his new relationship with his ex-wife to show his weaknesses. "You spend most of your life without something and then you get it and it's like you've always had it and you can't even bring yourself to imagine what your life would be like without it. Does that make sense? That's how this feels. Even when Lucas and I were fighting, at least he was there, but tomorrow he might not be. If worse ever came to worst, I knew I could count on him. There's still so much I haven't told him about my life yet and so much I want to hear about his." Nathan couldn't hold back anymore, all the frustration anger and hurt that was inside him felt like a volcano ready to erupt. "Haley, if he dies, he'll never know that I don't hate him and I don't blame him. Not for any of it. The truth is, my life only started to get better when he was a part of it. It sounds stupid, but I was an arrogant, cocky son of a bitch before and Lucas changed me. You and Lucas changed me." Nathan looked up and saw that she was crying too. "Please don't leave tonight. I'm not going to sleep much and I could do with some company."

Haley reached for Nathan's had and moved to sit next to him and into his arms. She lay her head on his chest and breathed him in, everything about him so wonderfully familiar. "I won't leave. I'll never leave."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 

Alone in the dark room, with only the monotonous beeping of the heart monitor as company, Lucas opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the darkness. He noticed a shadow in the corner beside the door and he jolted as the shadow began to move toward him. Suddenly, his father's face appeared beside him, his movements cat-like and silent. Lucas didn't feel comfortable, something about this scene wasn't right. _Hadn't Dan left Tree Hill?_ he thought. The menacing look in Dan's eyes scared Lucas which was unusual because Lucas had never been afraid of Dan. He tried to speak but was surprised to find that no sound came out.

Dan reached out and placed his palm against Lucas's cheek. A chill ran down Lucas's spine and he flinched at the coldness of his father's hand. Dan moved his free hand towards Lucas's neck and he placed his thumb lightly against his throat. Lucas tried to move his arms and sit up but his body was glued to the bed, his voice failing him again. Dan's thumb pressed a little harder against Lucas's windpipe and a friendly smile crossed his face. Lucas looked up into his father's eyes, pleading with him to stop. He heart began to race and he struggled to catch his breath as Dan increased the pressure around his neck. Lucas's panic rose as Dan's form began to grow distant, the room becoming more dark. Finally Lucas found his voice, though he still couldn't scream. "Dan, no! Dan please stop!". The world was getting darker and Lucas finally gave in, blackness engulfing him.

His eyes fluttered open, the light in the room blinding him for a moment. Lucas was surprised to find it wasn't Dan hovering over him anymore, but his mother, shaking him and calling his name. "Lucas, Lucas wake up. Wake up honey."

"Mom?" Lucas croaked

"It's ok, I'm here. You were just having a nightmare."

Lucas was fully alert now, although confused by his surroundings. He was silent for a few moments until he remembered what had happened.

"You were talking in your sleep, you haven't done that since you were little."

"What was I saying?"

"It sounded like, 'Dad please stop' but I could have misheard."

Lucas turned away from his mother, he didn't want her to see how much the dream had shaken him. "I don't even remember it." he shrugged, hoping Karen wouldn't see through his lie.

A moment of awkward silence passed before Lucas finally spoke. "So, I guess you know about the HCM?"

"Yes I know. I know everything - I figured that it was the reason you moved in with Dan. It all makes so much sense now. He was paying for your medication because you knew I couldn't afford it.. But what I can't figure out is why you didn't tell me." Karen fought against the urge to raise her voice, but her anger and disappointment was written all over her face.

"What can I say? Nothing I say is going to change anything. What's done is done. I'm still going to have HCM and I'm still going to live my life the way I want to." Lucas said stubbornly.

"How can you say that Lucas? You almost died! Hell, you did die! For a whole minute, Lucas, you were dead! That means that some things have to change, because I couldn't go on if you weren't here. What am I supposed to do without you?" Karen was sobbing now, the exhaustion and frustration of the last 48 hours now catching up with her. Lucas couldn't say anything, he hated it when his mother was upset, hated it even more when he was the one who made her upset. "Lucas, there are so many people who love you and can't bear the thought of losing you. Brooke, Haley, Nathan. . ." Lucas snorted at the mention of his brother. "Yes, even Nathan. He's the one who found you Lucas, he saved your life. What about Deb and the baby? You're going to have a sister, don't you want to see her grow up? And what if you have children of your own? Would you deprive them of a father because you're too selfish to make a few sacrifices in your life? I think you and Brooke have a future together and I find it hard to believe that you would jeopardise that." Karen sat back and sighed, exasperated.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I just want a normal life. I don't want to have to worry that if I do something that it might kill me. I don't want to live that way."

"Your life doesn't have to stop because of this, Lucas. There's plenty you can still do. Your life will be normal. You just can't play sports competitively anymore, but Dr Harte doesn't see any reason why you can't do all the things a normal 17 year old boy does."

"But don't you understand mom? Playing competitively is my life! It's what I've spent all these years working toward. It's what's going to get me through college. Basketball is who I am." Lucas looked pleadingly at his mother, begging to be understood.

"Basketball is not who you are Lucas, where is this coming from? You've never said this before now, there were always more important things in your life other than the game. Why is it suddenly so important now? And as for college, Lucas it's your intelligence that's going to get you through college. When did you start to doubt that? Who you are is the quiet kid who could always be found in the corner of the library reading Joyce or Poe, or building a miniature golf course with his best friend. You're the kid who encouraged his mother to go to Florence and New Zealand and go after what she wanted. Basketball just happened along the way. Basketball is what you do, not who you are." Karen's eyes were glistening, her tears subsiding. She smiled brightly at her boy. "And there's so much more you can do."

Lucas sighed, and attempted a smile. He knew she was right, but it was still so difficult to accept. He couldn't help feeling that his life was never going to be the same again, that it wasn't going to turn out the way he wanted to.

There was a knock on the door and Karen wiped her eyes and stood back from the bed, looking toward the door as Nathan entered. He smiled awkwardly at Karen and nodded at Lucas. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No not at all, Nate. I'm just going to get something to eat. I haven't eaten in 2 days, I'm starved. I'll leave you boys to it." Karen grinned at both boys and made a speedy exit.

"So how are you feeling?" Nathan approached the chair that Karen had vacated and sat down.

"Like I just had a heart attack. Mom told me that you were the one who found me. For someone who didn't pay attention during the CPR class, I heard you did pretty good. Thanks."

Nathan smiled a little easier this time. "I didn't know what the hell I was doing so I just started pounding on your chest."

"An easy way to get in some free punches, huh?"

"Yeah…" Nathan leaned back in the chair and looked around the room, noticing the cards and flowers that had quickly engulfed the entire area surrounding his brother. The scene was all too familiar. "I think nature is trying to tell us something. You and me between us have four hospitalisations in less than a year. You think the world wants rid of the Scotts?"

Lucas smiled and pondered his brother's question. "Maybe. But I think the Scott's are too damn stubborn to let the world win."

"And competitive, and hot-headed." Nathan added.

"Speak for yourself - I'm the level headed one." Lucas defended himself.

"So says the guy who jumped me in the middle of class and punched out his ex's new boyfriend at the opening of his mother's club."

"Both of you deserved it." Lucas argued, enjoying the playful banter that they used to have.

"I won't argue with that." Nathan paused and shifted uncomfortably in the hard plastic seat. "The last few days, I've been thinking." Lucas made a face which Nathan chose to ignore. "You and I never really got the best start - even before we knew we were brothers we didn't get along. At the risk of sounding really cheesy, what do you think about starting over? Pretend the last 17 years haven't happened?"

Lucas laughed and let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Never gonna happen." Nathan looked up, frowning, his eyes darkening when he realised Lucas wasn't joking. "Nate, our past is our past - it can't be erased. We just have to move on, leave it behind us. We learn from our mistakes and try not to make them again. We have a weird relationship but it can be worked on."

"Dude, you are so gay. Our 'relationship'?" Nathan laughed. "Man, I bet you're gonna be a shrink or something."

Lucas feigned offence and shot back. "Very funny, jerk-off. Better than selling cars at Daddy's dealership."

"Yeah well when I'm running Scott Motors and playing for the Bobcats, you'll be wiping the windscreens of my Merc and Escolade. And FYI, that's Mommy's dealership now."

"Nah, I'll be listening to your kids whine about how their daddy doesn't listen to them and charging you $500 an hour for the trouble."

Both boys erupted in laughter and gradually fell into an easy silence. Nathan finally stood to leave and playfully punched Lucas's shoulder. "I better get going, but I'll be by tomorrow. If you, like, need a kidney or something, you got it."

"How about a spare heart?" Lucas kidded.

"Nope, someone already took the only one I've got and she ain't giving it back." Nathan winked and slipped out of the door leaving Lucas wondering.

A/N Sorry about the short chapter, the next one's will be longer I swear.

Coming up: Lucas's surgery, Deb's troubled birth, Nathan's secret.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The day of Lucas's surgery arrived, which also happened to fall on the same day that school was starting back up. Almost two weeks had passed since Lucas was rushed into the emergency room and he was relieved that if all went well with the surgery, he could go home by the weekend. He couldn't wait to get back to his own room, in his own bed with his own TV and his mother's cooking. Dr Harte said his recovery time could be up to a month, which was frustrating because, shocking as it sounded, he couldn't wait to get back to school for Senior year. Anything was better than sitting on his ass all day watching soap opera's and Dr Phil. He would have to take it easy for the first few months, but after that he could get back to his usual routine, bar basketball of course. And that was all if the surgery went well.

"Are you doing that voiceover thing in your head again, the whole 'someone once wrote' thing?" Brooke interrupted, leaning against the door jamb, a cheeky grin on her face and looking stunning as always. She threw her book bag onto a spare chair, free from teddy bears and fruit baskets, and made her way across the room, leaning over her boyfriend to give him a sweet, yet thrilling kiss on the lips.

"You make it sound like I'm in the Wonder Years or something."

"Am I your Winnie Cooper, Kevin?" Brooke asked saucily, flashing her famous dimples.

"No, you're my Lisa." Lucas gasped between kisses.

"Loving the Weird Science reference, Broody. Brings me right back to our first date, you remember?"

"How could I forget? I have permanent scarring on my arm to remind me every day."

"It's a good reminder though, isn't it?" Brooke questioned, a little bit self-consciously.

"The best. When I'm 65 and can still look at this tattoo and feel the way I feel now, then it's worth it."

"You're such a charmer." Brooke kissed him one last time and pulled back. "I can't believe I have to go to school. I want to be here so badly." The playfulness had left Brooke's tone and was placed by concern.

"There's nothing for you to do here. I'm gonna be out for hours. You'll probably be back here before I even come around. Go to school, get your schedule, hang out with Bevin and the rest of the squad. Just enjoy your day." Lucas shrugged.

"Like that's gonna be possible. I've told your mom that my cell is on all day and she can call me anytime. Peyton, too. And Haley. It's not fair that Nathan gets to stay here." Brooke pouted as she walked back to the chair and grabbed her book bag, swinging it over her shoulder. Reaching the door, she paused and turned back to Lucas and held his gaze for more than a few seconds. She blinked back tears, forced a bright smile and used every ounce of strength she had not to go back to him and mould herself into him, so that they could never be separated. "You better still be here when I get back, Scott." she said before finally leaving.

Karen paced the waiting room over and over. She was getting way too used to hospital waiting rooms. Nathan was draped across three seats in the corner and was playing with his PSP. Karen could tell by the dreary noises it kept making that he was losing. Lucas drove her nuts with that thing and she was forever yelling at him to turn the sound off, but today she found it oddly comforting, especially as Deb was upstairs in the maternity ward visiting her doctor. Nathan had opted to stay with Karen to make sure she didn't have a meltdown, as he had so kindly put it.

Frustrated at the lack of news, Karen sat down in the chair beside Nathan's feet and began tapping her foot nervously. Nathan looked up from his game, switched it off and put it into the backpack he'd brought with him stuffed full of magazines and PSP games.

"So, Karen, I never really got to hear about New Zealand. Didn't you say it would be the kind of place I'd love?"

Karen turned toward him quickly, surprised, as if realising for the first time that he was there. "Uh. . . No, I guess I didn't get a chance to tell you much about it." Karen smiled, grateful to Nathan for the distraction. "Well, it's a beautiful country, I can't stress that enough. Kids your age get a real kick out of all the activities - bungee jumping, skydiving, snow-boarding - didn't I already tell you about this stuff?"

"Yeah, but I'm sorry I wasn't really paying much attention that night." Nathan confessed.

"Do you know what I think would be a really great idea? You and Lucas should go there next summer, before you go to college! You could both stay with Andy, trust me, it would be the best summer of your lives." Karen enthused.

"I'd like that. It sounds really cool. How is Andy?"

"He's good. It's hard being away from him but he's working hard to find a way to get back into the country. I have a feeling that those ways may not be entirely legal, but I miss him so much that I don't care. I haven't said anything to Lucas yet, but when he does get back we're thinking of getting married." Karen tried to contain her excitement, but her glowing smile gave her away.

"That's great. I'm really sorry about Andy getting deported in the first place."

"You never need to apologise for your father, Nathan. I told you that at the Rivercourt that day. You are not responsible for the mistakes he made. Anyway, have you started thinking about college yet?" Karen quickly changed the subject but noticed that Nathan's mood became even more sombre.

"A little, but the way last year went, I don't think my chances are good."

"Why would you say that?" Karen asked concerned.

"I spent most of Junior year partying, getting suspended, drinking or fighting in class (when I went), and generally being a total ass. Not to mention that I'm not the sharpest tool in the box and my GPA is pathetic. I don't think recruiters are going to be lining up to get me into their colleges."

"What? Nathan, you are certainly not stupid and all of your previous behaviour can be made up for this year if you make it happen."

"I guess I probably shouldn't rely on basketball to get me into college." Nathan shrugged.

"Well, you are a good player but you would still have to work academically to keep the scholarship. It's just a matter of keeping your priorities straight this year."

"Maybe there's no point anyway. I mean, Scott Motors isn't going to run itself and Mom is going to be occupied with the baby. She needs my help."

"Nathan, take this from a working single mother. Deb is perfectly capable of balancing motherhood and Scott Motors. The new manager is apparently very good, so all your mom has to do is check in every once in a while and sign a few cheques. You don't have to worry about any of that. Have you spoken to Deb about any of this? I know that she couldn't stand if you didn't go to college because of her. She wants the very best for you."

"We'll see how it goes." Nathan smiled tightly, obviously wanting another change of topic and Karen saw why as Deb re-entered the waiting room, her new ultrasound picture in hand. Nathan snatched it from her and studied it proudly, showing it to Karen, who laughed, as he expertly pointed out where everything was.

The door to the waiting room opened loudly and all three looked up from the picture and to the smiling face of Dr Harte. Karen stood quickly, rushing toward him.

"Karen, Deb, Nathan - you'll all be pleased to know that the surgery was a success. We've just finished stitching him up and he's being brought to recovery as we speak. Karen let out an audible sigh of relief as Nathan and Deb flanked her, each grasping one of her hands.

"When can we see him?" she asked.

'Karen, you can go in soon, but he might not wake for a couple of hours yet."

"Dr Harte, thank you so much for everything, thank you." Karen shook his hand vigorously as did Deb and Nathan. The doctor nodded his acceptance and after briefing them on what to expect from Lucas over the next few weeks, he left the family alone. The three embraced and Nathan left to make a few phone calls. Karen turned to Deb and laughed. "He's going to be ok, Deb. My baby's going to be ok!" she managed to say through sobs and laughter.

Later that evening, Nathan got back to the apartment which was now a maze of boxes. He and his mother agreed that now Lucas would be recovering at home with Karen, there was no point keeping the apartment, so Nathan too was moving back home. He had carefully packed up Lucas's room the night before, keeping everything neat and tidy so Lucas would find things easily when he dropped the boxes at Karen's house tomorrow. He had come across several photographs, mostly of Lucas and Brooke when they dated first time round and some childhood ones of Lucas and Haley, including one of them dressed as Power Rangers for Lucas' eighth birthday. He had also found a picture of himself and Lucas, taken towards the end of the last basketball season. Both of them wore identical Raven uniforms, sitting on the bench, their backs facing the camera but both looking over their left shoulder at the photographer. Both of them wore easy smiles and looked completely comfortable in each other's company. Nathan knew the picture well as he had an identical one back in his own room. Haley had taken the shot and insisted that each of them take a copy, reminding them that there were no other pictures in existence of them together. Since that picture was taken, many followed - parties, games, road trips - there were now lots of photos of them together, but the one he held in his hands at that moment, was the first one taken of them as brothers.

Nathan placed the picture carefully on top of the pile and packed them away. Standing, Nathan observed the chaos around him and felt a little bit sad that they were now leaving the apartment. Now that he and Lucas were friends again, they could have had some crazy wild parties at this place.

A light tap on the front door, barely audible, pulled Nathan from his reverie and he was delighted when it was Haley who stood on the other side.

"Hey, you." she smiled her Haley smile and entered the apartment, grazing Nathan's hand with her own. Nathan felt that familiar jolt of electricity race through him whenever any part of their bodies touched. "I just got back from the hospital. Lucas says hi." she informed him.

"I saw him for a little while when he woke up. He seems to be ok." Nathan added.

"Yeah, he's still a little groggy but he should be back to his usual self by tomorrow."

Nathan nodded and sat down on the couch, secretly glad when Haley sat down beside him.

"So how was school? Senior year?" he said, trying to keep his voice casual.

Haley smiled warmly. "It wasn't bad. All the gossips are talking about me being back from the tour. Brooke, ever the greatest source of information, told me the best rumour going around. Apparently, I got really drunk and trashed a hotel room and so got kicked off the tour. I've been seen at AA meetings every Thursday ever since." she laughed at the story's absurdity.

"Haley James, bad ass of rock. You'll give Courtney Love a run for her money." Nathan joked.

"How weird is that? Me, tutor girl, now has a reputation that makes Pete Doherty look like an angel." They both laughed. "Anyway, before I forget, I picked up your schedule because I know you're mom is making you go back tomorrow. Whitey was asking about you. He wanted to know which Nathan he would be getting this year - 'Drunken-bad-ass-with-an-attitude-Nathan' or 'Responsible-compassionate-wants-to-do-better-Nathan.' "

"Which one do you think I should be? Naughty or nice?" Nathan asked saucily.

Haley blushed and rolled her eyes. "I think you should be 'Going-to-study-get-good-grades-and-get-into-college-Nathan'." she suggested.

Nathan clucked and pondered this for a moment. "I think I'll stick to being naughty." He winced and Haley punched him in the arm but, getting his own back, he began to tickle her mercilessly. Haley screamed and laughed, begging him to stop but Nathan was relentless in his torture. Their laughter stopped as they caught each other's eyes and found themselves in an awkward position whereby Nathan was on top of Haley, one hand on her waist and the other holding both her hands above her head. A few seconds of silence passed before Haley pulled her hands free from Nathan's grip and stroked the back of his head and neck. Nathan didn't fight when she pulled him toward her and began to kiss him with a passion and force he never knew she had, however, it took all his will power to break away from the kiss.

"I can't." he whispered breathlessly. "I can't. I'm sorry." Nathan sat back up on the couch, swiftly distancing himself from his former wife.

"Nathan. . ." Haley gasped and tried to pull him towards her again. Nathan stood this time and took several steps away from her. "I thought we were. . ." she started to say.

"We were, I mean, we are, but I can't." Nathan shook his head, willing himself to put a sentence together but finding it difficult to think about anything other than that kiss. "Haley, at the beginning of the summer, that night you came back, I was a mess. I was so confused and hurt, I just didn't know how to react. That's why I slammed the door in your face. I had convinced myself that we were through and that you weren't coming back so when you did, I was shocked. I was too proud to admit that I still wanted you in my life and that I would've done anything to get you back."

"It's ok. We can fix things now. Let's just forget about that day." Haley soothed and moved toward him again, grasping his hands firmly in hers.

"I don't think we can fix things. I've been so stupid, Haley. I was a complete ass when you left, I was in self-destruct mode, right up until mom found out about the baby. We can't fix things, Haley because I did something unforgivable."

"I did a stupid thing too, Nathan. I left - that was unforgivable, but whatever it is, we can work through it. I love you so much, please let's try again. Please." Haley was crying now and Nathan looked into her eyes and saw the love in them that he knew would soon turn to despair.

"I love you too and I want us to go back to the way we were more than anything. But there's something I have to tell you that might make you change your mind. Haley shook her head as if that was impossible. Nathan paused and bit his lip, mentally readying himself for the hell he was about to unleash. "The night you came back, I slept with Peyton."

A/N; Dun Dun Duuunnn. What do you think? Feedback please!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

A/N; Hi sorry again, I know I keep taking ages to update, but hopefully this chapter is worth the wait…

'_The night you came back, I slept with Peyton.'_

Those words kept repeating in Haley's mind as she stood there motionless, her mouth open, unable to speak. The words were repeating over and over in her mind but they weren't making any sense. Was this some cruel joke? Was he talking about Peyton Sawyer? That was impossible because Peyton was her friend. Peyton had spent the whole summer comforting her and didn't Peyton love Jake?

"Haley, Haley, say something!" Haley blanched and took a step back as Nathan waved his hands in front of her blank eyes. They flickered to life again and Haley realised that only seconds had passed and Nathan was sill standing there looking at her with those puppy dog brown eyes.

"You. . . You slept with Peyton?" Haley stammered.

"It was a mistake. Jake had just left and we were both a mess so we just got wasted and one thing led to another. It was a mistake, Haley. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did."

"Things don't just happen, Nathan. People make them happen!" Haley was shaking with the anger now, taking steps back until she bumped into the coffee table and stumbled backwards. Nathan's arms shot out and steadied her, saving her from what could have been a painful fall. His hands felt foreign against her skin, giving her goosebumps but not in the way they had five minutes ago. "Don't touch me." Haley clenched her jaw and looked up into Nathan's eyes and saw the tears that were now spilling.

"Haley, I'm so sorry. Please understand that it didn't mean anything. It was just two old friends comforting each other. Please understand." Nathan begged.

"I understand." Haley said calmly. "I understand that when things get tough for you, you go out and do what Nathan Scott always does. Get drunk and get laid!"

"I'm sorry, you have no idea how much. Please, I'll do anything to make this up to you. Please Haley, I'm so sorry."

That doesn't mean anything to me, Nathan! How could you do this? She's my friend! You and Peyton were over a long time ago, I'm sorry for actually believing you were over her!"

"I was, I mean I am. It's not like that, Hales, I swear. It was a one time thing and the next morning we both regretted it. We had a huge fight and agreed we'd never talk about it again. But I had to tell you, the guilt has been killing me." Nathan tried to reason.

"Oh well, if the guilt is killing you that makes it all ok. We can just forget about it because you feel bad enough. You've been hanging out with her all summer. . ." Haley scoured her memory for something Peyton may have said that would've given away their secret. "You and her have been close this summer - closer than you've ever been. I should've noticed, but I guess I just believed that you two were ancient history and never would have jumped into bed the second I was gone."

"We're just friends, Haley. I swear to God, nothing has happened since then and nothing ever will. I promise you, please believe me."

Haley stared blankly at him, her eyes void of any emotion at that moment. She picked up the bag she had thrown down when she came in and took a few steps toward the door before Nathan jumped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Where are you going? Can we please talk about this?" Nathan shouted desperately.

"I don't have anything left to say. I can't even breathe the same air as you right now."

"Haley, five minutes ago we were about to get back together. Can't we get past this?" Nathan looked surprised when she glared at him, her eyes cold and hard.

"Five minutes ago, I didn't know that you'd fucked my best friend." she replied bitterly, pushing him hard against the wall and walking out of the apartment.

Peyton sat comfortably on her queen sized bed, wedged between a mountain of pillows as she put the finishing touches to her latest drawing. It was a picture of Brooke and Lucas, expertly copied from one of the many photo's Brooke had kept from the last time they had dated. Of course it had the Peyton touch with couple floating down a river in a heart shaped boat. She would give it to Lucas when he got out of hospital as she knew that Lucas appreciated her drawings more than Brooke did.

At that moment, Brooke appeared in her doorway in her Winnie The Pooh pyjamas and a tub of Caramel Chew Chew Ice Cream in one hand and a Weird Science DVD in the other.

"I provide the ice cream and comedy, while I see you have the depressing music and angst-filled drawings covered. Feel like pulling an all-nighter, girlfriend?" Brooke grinned.

"We have school tomorrow, remember?" Peyton reminded her, rolling her eyes.

"Let's have a ditch day!" Brooke squealed as she jumped onto Peyton's bed, disturbing all the pillows and ignoring the pencils that were now cascading to the floor.

"On the second day of school? Nuh-uh. My dad's is pretty hellbent on his rules this year. No ditching, no dating, no drugs. . ." Peyton smiled as Brooke rolled her eyes and finished her sentence.

"No fun." Brooke thought for a moment. "Although it's cool that you could tell Larry everything that happened to you this year. When I was in California, my parents were surprised to find out that I was no longer dating Billy Holden anymore. I mean, for god's sakes, I haven't even seen Billy Holden since Junior High!" Brooke licked her spoon clean and offered the tub to Peyton. "Whatchya drawing?"

"It's for Lucas." Peyton said, showing the picture to Brooke who squealed in delight.

"It's great, he'll love it - but could you maybe make my hair look a little cuter? And my cheeks look a little chubby. . ." Brooke frowned and sucked in her cheeks. "Do I have fat cheeks?" Brooke whined.

Peyton laughed at her friend. "Are you talking about the one's on your face? Cause they aren't the one's that are fat. . ."

Brooke swatted Peyton's arm and pulled a pillow from under her butt and whacked her with it. Peyton quickly held up her hands in surrender, before pulling out her own pillow and a full on battle ensued.

Both girls jumped when a sudden pounding on the front door downstairs became louder than their laughter. They looked at each other, confused, obviously not expecting anybody at that time of night, especially since Larry was out of town. They both crept down the stairs and Brooke sneaked a peek in the peep-hole and turned around and smiled. "It's just Tutor Girl."

Brooke opened the door wide and greeted their friend with her warmest smile. "Hello Tutor Girl! Isn't it past your bedtime? Ooh, we have ice cream - we should have a slumber party. . ." Brooke's happy chatter was cut off by the look on Haley's face. Her eyes were bloodshot, obviously from crying, and they were filled with rage. Brooke took a step back as Haley entered, her gaze completely focussed on Peyton.

"Haley. . . Are. . . Are you ok?" Peyton stammered, her voice cautious.

Standing just inside the parlour, Haley fought to control her emotions. "I came here so that you could tell me it isn't true."

Peyton's eyes dropped to the floor guiltily as Brooke looked on, completely confused. "Haley. . . I . . ." Peyton looked up quickly but bowed her head again when she found that she couldn't say anything that was going to make this scene any easier.

"Ok, can someone fill me in here? What's going on?" Brooke looked to each of her friends and threw up her hands when she got no reply. "Please?"

Haley stepped further into the house, finally finding her courage. "Why don't you tell her Peyton? Tell her how you had sex with my husband, how you couldn't keep your hands off him. This is becoming a pattern with you isn't it? You, betraying your friends and screwing their boyfriends." Haley shouted, her eyes boring into Peyton. Silent tears streamed down Peyton's face, still unable to raise her eyes to look at Haley. Brooke stared at her, her mouth open.

"Is that true?" Brooke gasped when Peyton nodded yes.

"It was a mistake. . ." Peyton managed to choke. "I'm sorry." she raised her head and looked at Haley full of regret and sorrow.

Haley could've broken down in that moment when she saw the regret in her friends eyes, but she refused to let Peyton walk away from this so easily. "How could you? You're one of my best friends. I trusted you to take care of him, never in a million years did I think that you would do this to me." Haley was crying now, the hurt and anger flowing. "I don't get it, this whole summer, you've been missing and pining for Jake. You were heartbroken and I listened to you, I was there for you. When you couldn't get up for 2 days, I dragged you out. My god, Peyton, when the annulment was finalised, you were the first person I called!"

"Please listen to me, Haley. I'm so sorry, please believe me. We never meant for it to happen and I wish it hadn't. I really really wish it hadn't happened." Peyton pleaded.

Brooke took a few steps back, not quite sure how much of this she wanted to hear. It was all a bit too familiar and she also didn't want to have to pick a side between her two best friends. "Ok, let's all calm down here and take a time out." she suggested. "We've all done some pretty stupid things this year. Peyton, you seem to be in the lead, but Haley, you haven't been a saint. After all, you did leave Nathan."

"You're taking Peyton's side on this? I can't believe you, after everything she did to you! God, she obviously can't help herself - if you're last name is Scott, her legs are wide open! I wonder if Dan and Keith got their turn!" Haley yelled, not caring that Peyton's expression had now turned from guilt to complete rage.

Brooke tried to jump in. "That's a little harsh -"

"How dare you!" Peyton yelled back. "You're not fooling us with your purity, Haley. You left your husband and let him believe you were leaving him for another guy. You had no idea what you left behind and you didn't care!"

Brooke intercepted the two, before fists started flying. "I'm not taking sides, Haley. But FYI, Peyton and Lucas didn't sleep together, ok? Anyway, that's totally not the point here. Yes, what Peyton did was completely unacceptable." Brooke turned to glare at Peyton as she said this before turning back to Haley. "But technically, you and Nathan weren't married anymore and the relationship was over. So technically, it wasn't cheating." Brooke tried to reason, but she could tell she was just digging herself into a deeper hole.

Haley's whole body seemed to visibly shrink. "In my heart I was still married to him, Brooke. I loved him and he loved me. I can't just accept that it was ok for him to sleep with my friend because I signed a piece of paper."

"No one is asking you to accept it, because it's not ok." Brooke looked to Peyton, who was leaning against the stair rail for support. She shrugged, her energy drained.

"You and Nathan belong together, Haley. If I could take back what I did, I would in a heartbeat. I hope you and Nate can work it out, but I know that's it between us. Please don't stay mad at Nathan - that night completely devastated him." Peyton walked tentatively up the stairs, her tears now subsiding. "I'm truly sorry, Haley." she said before disappearing back into her room, leaving Brooke and Haley alone in the hallway.

Brooke eyed Haley cautiously before speaking. "Are you ok?" Haley nodded slightly. "So is that it? Are you and Peyton finished?"

"What do you mean?" Haley croaked, her tears disappearing but her voice shattered.

"Is the friendship over?" Brooke asked bluntly.

"Well I don't see how it can be repaired. I can't forgive what she's done." Haley sat down on the bottom step of the staircase and Brooke joined her.

"Why not?"

"Are you seriously asking me why I can't forgive her? She slept with my husband. . ." Haley's voice faltered once again and she stared quizzically at the brunette beside her.

"She took Lucas from me and I forgave her." Brooke's bluntness was jarring to Haley, even though she should be used to her straight talking pal by now.

"That was completely different, Brooke. You and Lucas weren't married and they apparently never had sex."

"And I also hadn't left Lucas to pursue my music career."

"That's harsh, Brooke. You know, in the beginning, everyone was excited about my music and encouraged me to do whatever I could to make it. I spent 17 years putting everyone else before myself but the second I do one thing for myself I get attacked." Haley argued bitterly.

"Haley, I respect you for going out there and getting what you wanted, but in doing so seriously hurt someone we cared about. You really don't know how Nathan reacted when you left. He wasn't a mess, he was a disaster and it was Lucas who had to keep saving him. He was out of control so is it any wonder that he turned to the one person who was going through exactly what he was going through?" Brooke paused and reached for Haley's hand. "Hales, Nathan and Peyton have an extremely tumultuous past. Wow, Lucas's vocabulary is really starting to worm it's way into my brain." Brooke laughed but saw that Haley wasn't amused. "When things got crappy in their life - usually stuff with their parents - they used sex as an escape."

"This isn't making me feel any better, Brooke. Are you trying to say that every time Nathan's life sucks he's gonna screw Peyton and everything will be ok again?"

"Not my point. You and Jake were the best things to ever happen to Peyton and Nathan. I didn't know what happened between them until just tonight, but I do know Peyton and I know she would never have done this if she wasn't completely out of her head crazy heartbroken."

"How did you do it, Brooke? How did you forgive Lucas and Peyton?"

"Haley, believe me it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I didn't want to be that girl. The one who's breaks down and cries every time I saw them talking to each other, the one who lets all the anger and hurt turn her into a bitter hag. But the main reason I got over it was because I missed them. It hurt not to call Peyton at the end of the day to gossip about school and boys. It took me longer to forgive Lucas and in some ways I still haven't got over that betrayal. But I won't let that whole drama stop me from being happy now. And I am. Happy that is."

"I wish it were that easy for me." Haley replied.

"Didn't you hear me when I said it was the hardest thing I ever had to do? I forgave them, Haley, but I won't ever forget. I'm not saying that everyday is just peaches - sometimes I see them together just talking and laughing and worry a little. Peyton has so much in common with Lucas than I do and that can make me a little insecure."

"How do you deal with that?" Haley asked

"I just have to trust them. I trust that I'm important to Peyton and she could never ever betray me again and I trust that Lucas loves me and only me. He spent an entire summer pining for me so I think that proves it." Brooke smiled slightly and squeezed Haley's hand.

"He does love you." Haley agreed.

"And Nathan loves you. He may be a complete idiot most of the time but don't ever doubt how much you mean to him." Haley nodded and stood, her knees creaking.

"I wish I was as strong as you Brooke."

"Just think about it, Hales. They're jerks for what they did, but the last thing either of them wanted was to hurt you. The rest is up to you now. Can you completely eliminate them from your life?"

Haley walked toward the front door and slowly opened it. She turned one last time and stared up the stairs where Peyton had disappeared to. She looked back at Brooke. "I don't want Lucas to know about this. I don't this whole screwed up situation to affect him and Nathan."

Brooke nodded in agreement and the girls said their goodbyes. She trudged back up the stairs and re-entered Peyton's room with less enthusiasm than before. Peyton sat in the centre of her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest and her face buried in them. She looked up when Brooke came in, and saw the anger and disappointment in her best friend's eyes.

"Please don't say it." Peyton pleaded. "I know what a bitch I am."

"You pretty much took the words right out of my mouth." Brooke shrugged and sat on the bed, putting her arms around the blonde.

"I called Nathan to tell him that Haley came over. He said he had to tell her and he's right. I hated lying to her all this time. What's wrong with me, Brooke? Why do I do this?" Peyton hugged her knees tighter and cried harder. "I have to get out of here. Out of Tree Hill."

Brooke looked up startled. "What? Go where?"

Peyton stared aimlessly in front of her until her eyes focussed on the picture of Jake and Jenny beside her computer. She turned to face Brooke, a smile now forming. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to find Jake and be with him and Jenny."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N; I'm so sorry again for taking so long to update, I've been getting really lazy lately and I'm working on an outline for a Gilmore Girls fic so it's been tough getting this chapter out. Hope you all like it! Please review!

Song is Sway by Bic Runga

CHAPTER 13

Karen Roe wiped the counter clean for the third time in five minutes and sighed as she looked around the now empty café. The last of the lunch time crowd had just left, leaving Karen to begin her routine of restocking and refilling, wiping and sweeping. She poured herself a cup of coffee, grabbed the copy of 'Time' magazine that she kept under the counter and ambled over to the corner table by the window where she could people watch for at least an hour before the high schoolers got out and came looking for their next caffeine fix. She could hear Sally and James, her part-timers chatting and cleaning in the back.

Karen sighed again as she blew gently over the steaming cup, waiting for it to cool. Today was going to a long day since Peyton had called in sick and Karen would have to cover her shift at Tric tonight. She had hoped to go to the hospital to see Lucas and drop in the new books she had found for him at the used bookstore that morning, but until Haley came in to take over at 6 and she was needed at Tric at 7, Lucas was going to have to wait until tomorrow.

Flicking through the pages of the magazine, Karen was only half paying attention. She didn't even hear the sound of the bell behind her but she smiled fondly when Deb sat down opposite her, struggling with her bags and her huge bump.

"I swear, Karen, I have a serious problem. You have to take away my credit cards or I'll be broke before she's even born!" Karen rolled her eyes at her friend and chuckled softly.

"What more could you have possibly bought, Deb?"

"I went to Charlotte this morning and found the most darling baby clothes store. Did you know Christian Dior has a baby fashion line? I also ordered the stroller and crib. They're arriving next week." Deb gushed.

"What about the crib Lucas and I bought you?" Karen asked, almost offended.

"It's in her room, I love it. The new one going to my parents house. For when we stay there." she replied simply.

"Deb, how often do you stay at your parents?"

"It's just in case we visit them at Christmas or Easter or next summer or whenever."

"Deb, you do realise that she is never going to wear all of the clothes you've bought for her, not to mention all the outfits you got as gifts. She'll grow out of them within weeks." Karen tried to reason, but she knew there was no stopping Deb. As her due date neared, Deb was getting more and more excited. Karen couldn't believe that she was almost 7 months. It only felt like yesterday that she was in the car coming from the airport while Lucas broke the news to her. "Just don't go crazy, Deb. Although, a lot of charities will benefit from your generous donations in the next few months." Karen finished her coffee and closed the magazine. She got up and fixed Deb something to eat as they chatted easily about the pregnancy and the boys.

The bell rang again and Karen looked up to see a ghost standing before her. Those familiar brown eyes pored over her intensely but she had frozen completely, only for the smell of burning eggs did she jump back into the present.

"Keith" she whispered. Karen finally tore her eyes away from him to glance at Deb who struggled to get to her feet and greet her former brother-in-law. Keith rushed to help her, his eyes wide at her condition.

"Hello ladies." He smiled, glancing from one to the other.

"Keith, what are you doing here?" Karen finally managed to say as he hugged her.

"Nathan told me what happened to Lucas, and I got the first flight back here." Keith shrugged.

"Well we're glad you're here" Deb chimed in "We've missed you."

"Clearly" Keith looked at Deb's belly in amusement and poked her lightly. "Nathan left out a few details in his e-mails. That, and he waited 2 weeks to tell me about Lucas. How is he?" he asked, concerned.

Karen's mind was reeling. _What e-mails? _"Nathan e-mailed you?"

"Why don't we talk about that later?" Deb interrupted and pulled Keith back to her table, motioning for Karen to join them. "Keith, where on earth have you been?" Deb questioned as she tried to find a comfortable position in her seat.

"I've been in Chicago. When I left Tree Hill I managed to track down Emily and I got a job at an autoshop so Em and I got a place together. Things are working out nicely."

Karen stood there stunned. All of this was a lot to take in but she didn't have much time to process as the first of the High School crowd loudly entered the café. Keith opened his mouth to say something to Karen, but she quickly turned away. "I better get back to work." she mumbled as she shuffled behind the counter.

Keith looked helplessly at Deb, who smiled sympathetically. "I should go to the hospital - but first I want to know exactly how you got yourself knocked up, Deb Scott."

Lucas was engrossed in one of his 'Ultimate X-Men' comic books - which he hadn't read in years, but by sheer boredom, was now addicted - when a soft tap on the door jolted him back to life. Lucas's eyes widened in shock as his Uncle Keith poked his head around the door. "You must like the nurses in this place." he joked as he shut the door behind him. Lucas didn't make any reply. "How are you feeling?" Keith sat down on the chair beside the bed, its material beginning to wear down with all the visitors Lucas had over the last few weeks.

'I'm fine, Uncle Keith. How are you?" Lucas replied shortly.

"Actually, I'm good. I've been living in Chicago."

"Yeah I heard."

"You did?"

"Yup. I happened across your e-mails to Nathan. It was real nice of you to keep in contact. Congratulations on your new life." Lucas lifted his comic book and resumed his reading.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, Luke" Keith said sincerely. He understood why his nephew would be angry with him, he knew the damage his leaving had caused, but he still wasn't prepared for Lucas's coldness. He remembered the last time he saw that comic book - Lucas was 11 and Keith had bought it for him on their way to the zoo. He certainly wasn't that innocent, sweet little kid anymore. "I'll be honest with you Lucas. When I left here, I was so mad and hurt by what you did. It took me a long time to realise that you were doing it for me, to protect me. I convinced myself that you chose Dan over me, after all these years and everything he'd done. I had to leave - I thought the only two people I trusted and depended on had betrayed me. That's no excuse, I know. I wish I'd done things differently."

"It's a little late for apologies, Keith. 11 months too late." Lucas threw his comic onto the pile of books beside the bed and clenched his jaw in frustration. "Do you know how many nights my mom stayed up by the phone, waiting for you to call? Just a quick call to tell us you were ok. She didn't deserve that. Neither of us did."

"I know you didn't. I'm sorry. I fucked up and I want to make it up to you."

"I think you should leave. My doctor doesn't want me getting stressed out." Lucas said coldly and picked up his MP3 player, the sound of Artic Monkeys coming from the headphones.

Keith nodded and stood. "I'm glad you're ok, Luke" he said, even though Lucas was no longer listening.

"What was that?" Karen yelled over the noise of the band.

"A vodka with sprite- no ice, no lemon!" the gutsy teenager shouted back confidently. Karen raised her eyebrow and held out her hand expectantly. "ID?"

The kid rolled his eyes and walked away, shrugging and smiling helplessly at his friends. Karen eyed the group warily, just to make sure they hadn't sneaked any alcohol past her bouncers. She stifled a yawn for the second time in as many minutes as she grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge for the only two guys at the bar. _I must smell or something _ Karen thought as she surveyed the growing crowd in front of the stage. The band were pretty good tonight - and they were very popular with Tric's female patrons. Karen took in their uncombed hair, unshaven faces and unwashed clothes and wondered what on earth young girls saw in that. If they couldn't even be bothered to put on a clean shirt in the morning, would they bother trying to keep a woman happy? Karen had always been partial to a clean-shaven, smart, good boy with an edge. The kind of guy who your father would approve of but could be bad without getting caught. It occurred to Karen, that every quality she looked for in a man both Dan and Andy had, yet they were both so completely different. Both completely different to Keith. _Woah, where had that come from? _she thought uneasily. Well, he had been on her mind all day, ever since he had shown up so suddenly at the café that afternoon. He seemed so different than the man he was when he left Tree Hill. Everything about him had changed - he'd cut his hair really short, his clothes were new - gone was the unkempt lumberjack look and the 5 o'clock shadow - now he was driving a saloon and wearing Abercrombie. It wasn't Keith she had seen earlier, it was Dan. There was one major difference that for some reason unsettled her more than the rest. Keith looked happy. Not just life-is-good-happy, but deliriously-I'm-on-top-of-the-world-happy. The only time she had ever seen Keith that happy was when Lucas was a child and the three of them would do things together. Things were very different now, Keith was with Jules, or Emily as she is now known, and Karen was with Andy, as much as she could be seeing as he was on the other side of the world.

As if jumping out of her thoughts, Keith suddenly appeared at the bar, smiling at Karen and signalling for a beer.

"Well how did it go?" Karen asked, knowing full well what Lucas's reaction was going to be.

"Not too good. He hates me." Keith said before taking a long mouthful of his beer and cradling it in his hands.

"He doesn't hate you. He could never hate you - he's just hurt. I was too."

Keith looked up quickly but lowered his eyes again when they met Karen's. Everything that had happened between them in the last 18 years was written in those eyes and Keith wasn't ready to face that just yet. "Karen, surely you can see where I was coming from? I was rock bottom."

"Of course I could - but you shut us out completely, Keith. You were the only father Lucas had and you rejected him - just like Dan." Karen felt her cheeks redden, she was unable to hide the anger she felt for her son. Keith could treat her whatever way he wanted - she could handle it - but he broke her son's heart and she wouldn't forgive that easily.

Keith avoided her gaze once again and picked at the sticker on his beer bottle, peeling it away. "I'm sorry" he mumbled as he looked up to face her and then, more clearly "I'm so sorry."

Karen backed down a little and placed a bowl of peanuts in front of her oldest friend. "Give him some time to cool down. That hospital bed has given him a lot of perspective the last few weeks. He'll come around." Karen smiled forgivingly at him and the anger melted away when he smiled back. So much for not forgiving easily…

Haley cleared her last table, turning the sign on the door to 'closed' as she passed. The evening had been pretty slow and she was looking forward to putting her feet up and strumming on her guitar. The whole day had been a complete nightmare - avoiding Nathan hand Peyton at school had taken up so much energy that she could barely concentrate on her classes.

Brooke had finally caught up with her and informed her that Peyton had took off that morning bumping into her was one less thing she had to worry about. Nathan, however, had proved to be a challenge as he spent the entire day hounding her, hanging outside her classes waiting for her to come out and it was even more difficult ignoring him. When she did manage to lose him, there was always some annoying basketball player or cheerleader who would text him her whereabouts. He wasn't giving her any space and it was driving her crazy.

Haley dumped the dirty dishes in the kitchen and idly made her way around the tables, giving them the once over. Passing by the door again, she stopped suddenly when she saw Nathan standing on the other side, peering in at her. Screaming inwardly, Haley marched to the door noticing that Nathan smiled as she moved toward him. She reached out and turned the latch, locking Nathan out of the café and smiled as his face dropped. He obviously thought that the door had already been locked and that she was going to let him in. She smirked at him and folded her arms across her chest, waiting for him to leave. Instead of walking away, Nathan pressed his forehead against the glass door and began to tap incessantly with his fingers. Haley rolled her eyes, ignoring him and went back to checking all the tables. Looking over her shoulder, Nathan was still tapping away and breathing against the door, creating a large foggy circle on the glass. Noticing he had her attention again, Nathan stopped tapping and drew a little heart in the fog with a H+N in the middle of it. Haley suppressed a smile and turned away again, pretending he wasn't there.

After a few minutes, a squeaking noise once again attracted Haley's attention. She turned around and gasped when she saw Nathan writing across the window with a magic marker. Frustration was building up inside Haley as Nathan continued to write across the entire window, but her curiosity peaked as she tried to read the backwards writing. After a minute or two, the lyrics to one of her favourite songs became familiar to her;

_Don't stray, don't ever go away, I should be much too smart for this. You know it gets the better of us sometimes when you and I collide, I fall into an ocean of you, pull me out in time, don't let me drown, let me down - I say it's all because of you, all because of you. And here I go, losing my control, I'm practising your name so I can say it to your face, it doesn't seem right to look you in the eye, let all the things you mean to me go tumbling out my mouth, indeed it's time to tell you why, I say it's infinitely true._

_Say you'll stay, don't come and go like you do. Sway my way yeah I need to know all about you. And there's no cure and no way to be sure why everything's turned inside out, it's still in so much doubt, it makes me so tired I feel so uninspired, my head is battling with my heart, my logic has been torn apart and now it all turns sour, come sweeten every afternoon._

Nathan waited patiently for Haley to finish reading the only lyrics he remembered from the song that Haley constantly listened to at full volume in his apartment just a few weeks ago. The words were burned into his mind. Several minutes went by before Haley slowly unlocked the door and stepped outside to face him. She looked up again at the lyrics. "It'll wash off if that's what you're worried about." Nathan offered.

"How did you remember all the words?" Haley asked softly.

Nathan shrugged. "It's kind of been stuck in my head. And I didn't sleep much last night so I listened to most of your CD's." Nathan looked around awkwardly "I've been trying to get your attention all day so that we could talk and this seemed to be the best way." he said, pointing at his handiwork.

Haley stood to one side and let him into the café. Nathan smiled gratefully. She wordlessly sat down at one of the tables as Nathan followed suit.

"Where do we go from here?" Nathan began the conversation tentatively. Haley hugged herself tightly and shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't think I can just forgive and forget."

"I can swear to that nothing like that will ever happen again. Ever. If you want me to leave right now, I'll go and I'll never bother you again, but I know you Hales, and I know you don't want this to end. I'll do anything to make it up to you…" Nathan pleaded

"Even if that meant never seeing Peyton again?" Haley looked at him sharply, saw him hesitate.

"I said anything…" Nathan cast his eyes downward and silently wondered if he could really cut Peyton out of his life. She was one of his oldest, best friends - could he do that to her? The answer, he knew, was yes he could. If Haley asked him to drive over the edge of the Grand Canyon, he'd do it.

Haley stared at her former husband whose silence now made her uncomfortable. Had she just asked him to give up his friendship with Peyton? Did she mean it? Haley wasn't quite sure if she was prepared to do that, if that was what she really wanted. A part of her had always been a tiny bit jealous of Nathan and Peyton's past - they had a lot of firsts together, things that only the two of them shared - but it was Haley whom he had married. She knew without a shadow of a doubt who he truly loved and that always outweighed the jealousy. Looking at him now, sitting in front of her completely wiling to do anything she wanted, Haley felt a little guilty. After everything she had done to him just a few short months ago, did she really have the right to be calling all the shots now? He had been able to forgive her, why couldn't she do the same. Maybe she was just getting what she deserved…

"Brooke told me that Peyton has gone to find Jake. Does that bother you?" Haley cut the silence.

"No. I hope she finds him - she loves him and he makes her happy. I want her to be happy. Is that wrong?" Nathan replied a little cautiously.

"What if she wants you instead?" she shot back

"That isn't the case. She doesn't want to be with me and I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you."

Haley sighed and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She was so exhausted, she didn't sleep at all last night and she had a feeling she wouldn't be getting much tonight either. "Nathan, if this is going to work, I have to be able to trust you completely and I'm not sure if I do yet."

Nathan's eyes lit up as she spoke, filling with hope and excitement. "I promise I can make you trust me again." he interjected. Nathan reached for her hands and she didn't pull away this time. "I love you so much Haley."

"You sure as hell better. Now is there any other confessions you have to get off your chest before we put this behind us?"

Nathan thought for a moment and then fear filled his eyes. "Oh god, you're gonna hate me." Haley looked back at him worriedly, her eyes about ready to fill with tears. "I dirty danced with your sister on a bar." he blurted. Haley's shoulders slumped and she looked visibly relieved. "Oh thank god. Don't worry about that - everybody's done that. Let's just call it even." Nathan laughed and squeezed her hands harder. _This is going to work _he promised himself as he took Haley into his arms. It felt so good to have her back there again where she fit so perfectly.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N; Ok, I would really like to apologise to all my readers/reviewers for taking so long to update, but here it is - the penultimate chapter! Please please review and tell me what you think!

CHAPTER 14

Lucas stepped slowly out of the hospital's main doors and squinted as the sun shone in his eyes. Two weeks had passed since his surgery and it felt like forever since he had breathed fresh air. Brooke came bouncing up beside him, her excitement barely contained as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're finally going home! I'll finally have you in the privacy of your own bedroom where I can "nurse" you back to full health."

"I look forward to it." Lucas whispered as he nuzzled his girlfriend's neck.

Karen followed behind them, folding up Lucas's prescriptions and putting them into her purse. "You are going to be taking these every day Lucas Eugene Scott, if I have to hold you down and pour them down your throat myself." she scolded as she put the last of Lucas's belongings into the car. Luckily, Keith had collected the bulk of it the previous day because Karen would never have been able to move all the junk Lucas had accumulated after spending a month in hospital.

"Nathan and Haley are going to be at the house when we get there. We're having a little welcome home party but act surprised because I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Brooke babbled as she buckled up beside him. Karen started the engine. "It says only one a day of each so that won't be too hard to remember - you could take them when you have your breakfast each morning. Apparently they're very effective. Very little side effects." Lucas rolled his eyes - he'd been through all of this with Dr. Harte.

"Mouth and Skills and the entire gang are going to be there too. Haley baked you a cake, but again, act surprised when you see it because she spent, like, all night baking it and I swore I wouldn't tell you but you know how terrible I am at keeping secrets. Do you remember in 8th grade when Bevin made out with Charlie Hatcher at Sophia Taylor's pool party? I totally couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"I didn't hang out with you in 8th grade, but I actually heard about that. Wasn't Charlie Hatcher the kid with really bad psoriasis?" Brooke nodded enthusiastically.

"Hatcher the Scratcher! It was so gross!" Brooke shuddered dramatically and feigned itchiness over her whole body.

"Kids can be so cruel. . ." Lucas chuckled. "His psoriasis cleared up you know. He's on the varsity wrestling team, he's pretty good."

"I know, Bevin asked him out last week and he turned her down. Can you believe it? Hatcher the Scratcher turned down Bevin Thomas. When he was in 8th grade, she was his dream girl, and now he's too good for her? Who does he think he is?" Brooke fumed.

Lucas shrugged. "The captain of the varsity wrestling team. . . ? He's a jock, he can pretty much have who he wants now. Girls are throwing themselves at him and he can drop them when he's done. He's a player."

"Is that right?" Brooke was being mock serious now, her eyes dancing. "And how many girls threw themselves at you last season?"

Lucas shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not like all those other guys - I don't do cheerleaders." He could see the smile playing on his mother's lips up front and Brooke cocked her eyebrow at him.

"You don't 'do' cheerleaders?" she questioned, trying her best to be serious.

"You know what I mean! Obviously, there's one cheerleader I do. No, not 'do', oh man, you know what I mean!" Lucas sighed, exasperated.

"I have no idea what you mean, Lucas." Brooke said innocently. "What do you do with cheerleaders? And to the best of my recollection, there has been more than one cheerleader hasn't there? Not to mention skanky carousel ho's." Brooke was thoroughly enjoying torturing him, especially when she knew how uncomfortable he was discussing his past exploits in front of his mother.

Karen laughed at her son's discomfort. "Lucas, I am quite aware that you are no angel. You kids forget that we adults have been there and done that years before you. I could tell you guys some stories. . ."

"Ooh do tell!" Brooke giggled when Lucas made a face.

"Please don't!" Lucas begged. "I do not need to hear any stories about my mom's wild days. My heart, literally, could not take it. I mean it, you'll have to turn the car right around and drive me back to hospital!"

They eventually arrived back at Karen's house and Lucas put on his best 'surprised' face as everyone welcomed him home. Haley, however, didn't buy it.

"Brooke told you didn't she?" Haley scowled at Brooke. "I knew it! I told you we should never have told her, she can't keep anything secret!"

"Hey! I can too!" Brooke yelled back.

Nathan came up behind Haley and rested his hands on her shoulders, soothing her. Haley's anger dissolved at his touch and she shrugged at Lucas. "Surprise" she said half-heartedly and hugged her best friend.

"Thank you" Lucas whispered, squeezing her tightly. "For everything."

The party got underway and after a couple of hours, Lucas was exhausted. He took a step back from the party and quietly watched his nearest and dearest have a good time. He loved that everybody was here, even the guys from the team had showed up including Tim, who was unsure as to whether he was supposed to talk to Lucas, but after Nathan had assured him that things were cool now, he agreed to come. He was now losing badly to Skills in the NBA Playstation tournament.

As he snacked on the chips and dips, Lucas caught Brooke's eye from across the room where she was deep in conversation with a few girls from the cheerleading squad about her plans for the new season. A silent conversation of facial expressions took place, her asking him if he was ok and him assuring her that he was good. Deb joined him at the snacks table and filled her plate with an assortment of goodies. "It's a nice change from hospital food isn't it?" she smiled as she nudged his ribs with her elbow.

"God, yes. Mom is cooking pot roast for me and Keith tomorrow and I can tell you, it's going to be the best damn pot roast I'll ever have." Lucas's mouth almost watered thinking about it.

"Karen is probably going to spoil you rotten over the next few weeks."

"Yeah, I've been trying to come up with a list of things I can get away with. Total control of the TV, no chores, home cooked meals every day. Bliss. . ." Lucas grinned .

"Until she gets sick of sports and action movies…"

"Yeah, then I'm on my own."

"So you and Keith are ok now?" Deb asked.

"Yeah, we're getting there. We're talking, which is a start I guess." Lucas looked over to where Keith was entertaining Karen and Whitey with another of his anecdotes about some of the guys he worked with in Chicago.

"He loves you very much, Lucas. Any fool can see that you're like a son to him." Deb pointed out.

"I know." Lucas lowered his eyes and changed the subject. "How are you, Deb? How's Baby Scott?"

"I'm fantastic, thank you for asking Lucas." Deb replied amusingly. "And Baby Scott, or Kaylen, as we are now calling her, is doing great too. We'll get to meet her in less than 2 months." she smiled lovingly as she rubbed her bump.

"Then the fun really begins, right?"

"Oh yes. You and Nathan are going to have lots of fun when I put you guys on diaper changing duty!"

Lucas grimaced and threw away the piece of chicken he'd been chewing on. "Great." he said sarcastically.

"Who's on diaper changing duty?" Nathan asked cheerfully as he approached his mother and brother.

"You don't want to know. I'll let you boys catch up." Deb laughed heartily as she picked up her full plate and waddled over to the 'grown ups corner'.

Nathan looked at Lucas expectantly. "We have to help take care of a baby." Lucas frowned. "I didn't think I'd have to deal with babies until I at least hit 30."

"When we're 30, she'll be almost 13. How weird is that?" Nathan looked panicked. "When we're 40 she'll be barely old enough to drink!" he shook his head in despair.

"Do you think she'll look like either of us?" Lucas mused.

"I hope for her sake that she looks nothing like you." Nathan laughed when his brother glared at him.

"It'll be cool though." Lucas said seriously as he watched Deb sit down on a sofa and carefully balance her plate on her bump.

"Yeah. It'll be cool." Nathan agreed, also watching.

Karen woke suddenly at the sound of the phone ringing, reaching wearily for the handset beside her bed and realising it was still dark out and her clock read 4.05am.

"Hello?" she mumbled into the phone.

"Karen? It's Nathan. Mom and I are at the hospital. Can you come down? I don't know what to do…"

"Is she ok? What happened? I'll be there in 20 minutes!" Karen slammed down the phone without waiting for a reply to her questions and jumped out of bed. She was fully awake now and pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a sweater, while hurrying to Lucas's room.

"Lucas." she called as she switched on the light and began to pull clothes from his closet. "Lucas get up! Deb's in hospital, we have to go!"

Lucas's eyes flew open, not sure he was actually awake. "What? What's going on?" A pair of jeans landed on his head and he rolled out of his bed, his eyes still half closed. He dressed as quickly as he could ignoring the creases down one side of his face and silently saying prayers of thanks that Brooke had sneaked home a little earlier than usual tonight.

They arrived at the hospital in record time, having only just left the place a few days before. It didn't take them long to find Nathan who was pacing the waiting room as Haley tried to offer words of comfort. She too had received a frantic phonecall and was still dressed in her pink teddy bear pyjamas with a jean jacket and sketchers thrown on.

"What happened?" Karen asked, quickly taking control of the situation and easing Nathan into a seat next to her.

"I'm not sure. She started having contractions and she came into my room, crying that it was too early. It's way too early isn't it? The damn doctors won't tell me anything!" Nathan slammed his fist into the plastic seat, his frustration growing.

Karen took his hand, trying to calm him down. "It's ok. Don't panic, babies are born early all the time. It's going to be fine. Haley, Lucas will you stay with Nathan while I find Deb's doctor?" Karen was already halfway down the hall.

It didn't take her long to find Dr. Callie Murphy, Deb's obstetrician. She assured Karen that Deb was getting the best care possible, and yes, she was in labour.

"She's not full term yet, aren't you going to stop the labour?" Karen asked, her voice full of concern.

"No it's too late for that. It seems Baby Scott is eager to come out already. The only problem is, she hasn't fully turned yet."

"She's breach?" Karen's eyes widened. "Will you have to perform a C-Section?"

"We're going to have to wait and see." Dr. Callie answered. "We're monitoring Deb and the baby carefully. You can go in and see her. I know she's anxious to see Nathan. He can go in too."

Nathan felt a little easier after seeing Deb. She didn't look as awful as she had at the house and she was a little calmer. Her contractions were still coming but everyone was assuring him that this was ok. What choice did he have but to believe them?

"She's an impatient little madam isn't she?" Deb joked in between contractions. She and Nathan had agreed that he wouldn't be in the delivery room when the time came and she was as glad as he was. Nothing was weirder than a teenage boy watching his mother give birth. He did not need to see that, so it was Karen who would be beside her for support. Keith and Brooke had now arrived at the hospital so Deb was getting her fair share of visitors. She allowed a moment to think about Dan and how he wouldn't be there to see his daughter born as he had his son. She felt a wave of sadness but another agonising contraction shoved away those thoughts.

"How much longer is it going to be?" Lucas yawned, slightly frustrated and bored. It was past dawn and there was still no sign of the baby being born.

"How weird is it that this baby is my sister-in-law?" Haley asked, clearly ignoring Lucas's grouchiness. He never had been a morning person.

"She would only be your sister-in-law if you and Nathan were still married." Lucas snapped.

"Ok, snappy pants! Why don't you just chill? Go to sleep or something." Haley retorted.

"I'm sorry. It's just taking so long! Why does it take so long? I mean the birth canal isn't that long, right? Why can't they just yank her outta there and be done with it?" Lucas reasoned.

"Ok, number one - Ew! And number two-" Haley slapped Lucas across the back of his head. "Insensitive man! You have no idea what Deb is going through and all you're worried about is your own discomfort! When you get kicked in the crotch 20 times in a row, then come back and complain." Haley sighed. "Just wait and see how insensitive you'll be when it's Brooke in there in labour with your child."

"Brooke? In labour? Are you crazy? She'll book herself into the most expensive clinic in the country and have a C-Section on her chosen day. And that's only if, God forbid, she actually did get pregnant. Brooke doesn't do stretch marks and swollen ankles. We'll be probably do a Brad and Angelina and adopt our brood from each continent." Lucas chuckled. He looked around carefully to make sure Brooke hadn't overheard him. She had disappeared about an hour ago to put the finishing touches to the cardigan she was knitting for the baby.

"You want kids?" Haley asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah sure, someday. A whole bunch of them." Lucas smiled at the thought. "Don't you?"

"I don't know. It wasn't really something Nathan and I discussed before we go married. But I guess, yeah, I'd like one maybe. Or two to keep it even. A boy and girl." Haley warmed to the subject. "But we won't have a family right away. We both want to go to college and have careers."

"Talking about the future is weird isn't it?" Lucas half whispered. "Two years ago it was just you and me making plans to sneak backstage at a Green Day concert so you could convince Billy Joe to marry you and climb to the top of the Empire State building to spit over the edge."

"And now here we are talking about marriage and kids. Oh my god, spit over the edge? Were we that gross?" Haley made a face that made Lucas laugh out loud.

"We don't have to think about that stuff just yet. We're only 18. We'll have this conversation again after college." Lucas patted Haley's knee. "Until then, we spit over the side of buildings."

A little after 10 am, Deb's waters broke. The baby had not yet turned so an emergency C-Section was ordered. Karen followed the gurney as Deb was wheeled into the delivery room, both women gripping each other's hands tightly.

"Ok Deb, little Kaylen is getting a little distressed so we're going to get her out of there." Dr. Callie smiled at Deb. "Don't worry, you're both in good hands."

For a long time, Deb wasn't sure what was going on. She was pretty out of it on painkillers but she saw immediately when Dr. Callie lifted her little girl from her.

"Congratulations, Deb, you have a little girl." That was all Deb heard before her baby was brought to the other side of the room. She hadn't heard her baby cry yet.

"Where is she Karen? Where are they taking her?" Deb cried..

"Sssshhh, it's ok. They're just cleaning her up and helping her to breathe. She's really small."

"Is she ok?" Tears were rolling down Deb's cheeks when Dr. Callie cam back over to her.

"She's ok Deb. We just have to make sure she can breathe by herself. She's a tiny one, only 4 pounds. We're going to put her into an incubator for a little while but you can see her soon."

Nathan and Lucas sat on either side of the incubator. It had been several hours since Kaylen was born and her brothers were eventually allowed to visit her while Deb rested. She was breathing by herself and both boys stroked a hand each through the incubator windows.

"She's so tiny." Nathan was completely in awe of the tiny little person before him.

"She's looking right at me." Lucas smiled at her. "Her eyes are so blue."

"She's not looking at you, she can't see you yet. She's listening to your voice."

"Well she likes my voice then. Her hair is so dark and there's so much of it." Lucas laughed lightly. "I guess she is like you after all."

"She looks like him doesn't she?" Nathan met Lucas's gaze and his brother nodded. Both thought about their father for a moment.

"I don't think I'll be able to hold her, I'm terrified I'll break her." Lucas said, almost to himself.

"She's so tiny." Nathan repeated.

A few hours after giving birth, Deb was wheeled into see her baby by a nurse. Nathan and Lucas were still in the room, still staring at their new baby sister.

"How is she?" Deb asked getting up out of the wheelchair, wincing in pain. Nathan hurried to her side and helped her into the chair he'd been sitting beside the incubator.

"She's perfect." Lucas answered.

"How are you feeling mom?" Nathan asked.

"Not bad, considering I just had my stomach cut open." Deb smiled weakly. Her face lit up as she watched her daughter and Lucas excused himself, leaving to go and find Karen and Keith now that he had a full description of Kaylen.

Nathan watched his mother and smiled. He had never seen her look so happy and this was a great relief for him. He knew she'd been a little upset these past few weeks that she had no one to share her joy with but he had assured her that she would never be alone, that she always had him for support.

"This is where our new life begins, Nate." Deb whispered as she stroked her baby's fuzzy black hair. "You, me and Kaylen. It all begins now." she looked up at her son, her eyes glistening. "I'm going to be a good mother this time, I promise."

"You are a good mother, Mom." Nathan argued.

"I've let you down in the past, but I won't anymore." Deb pulled Nathan into a hug. "We're all in this together. Karen, Lucas and Keith too. They're our family."

"And Haley." Nathan added.

Deb smiled brightly. "Haley too. We should probably add Brooke, because she knitted the most beautiful cardigan for Kaylen and I wouldn't want to leave her out."

"Not if she had anything to say about it anyway." Nathan laughed. Both mother and son fell silent as they watched the new addition to their family sleep peacefully.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N; Well this is it, the final chapter! I would just like to say a huge thank you to all those who have reviewed, your support has been great and spurred me on when I was about to give up. I hope the ending hasn't disappointed you!

CHAPTER 15

Lucas sipped his takeout coffee and winced when it burned his tongue. He waited patiently while his brother pulled up in his new SUV, hopping out and admiring it again as he clicked the remote lock and alarm.

"If that car was a woman, Haley would have reason to worry." Lucas commented as Nathan approached him.

"I can't help it, I love this car. The seats even massage my backside while I'm driving."

"I know, you've told me 50 times already." Lucas sighed. He had skipped out of work early today and was still dressed in the $2000 suit that Brooke had made him buy. Nathan was casually dressed in jeans and his old Duke University hoodie.

"You wearing that to Burger Barn?" Nathan balked at his brother's attire.

"I didn't have time to change. I have so much to do before I move to New York, you're lucky I even made it here on time."

The two men stood across the street from Tree Hill elementary school in comfortable silence as other parents began to gather outside the school, waiting for the final bell to ring.

"How's Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Hormonal. The third trimester is just the worst. She kicked me out of the house Monday night because apparently I'm an insensitive bastard. Seriously, she only let me back yesterday!" Nathan shook his head and muttered. "Women!"

Lucas chuckled and blew on his coffee again.

"I don't mind all that much though." Nathan continued. "The little guy is due in 4 weeks so it'll all be worth it then. Did she tell you we picked a name?" Lucas shook his head. "Logan James Scott." Nathan smiled wistfully.

"LJ. Not bad." Lucas nodded his approval.

"When's your transfer coming through?"

Lucas swallowed the last of his coffee and threw the cup into a trash can 8 feet away. When it went in he smiled smugly at his brother. "Still got it. Moving in 2 weeks. Brooke's been calling me every day since she got to New York to talk about fabrics and colours for the apartment. There's so much to do before I go. That reminds me, will you remind me to stop by the church later and confirm the booking? If I forget, she'll kill me." Lucas had just recently earned a coveted position in the New York office of the publishing company he'd been working for since he graduated from Stanford two years ago. Brooke was ecstatic of course and had quickly found the perfect property for her boutique just outside the city. "This wedding is costing me a fortune." he muttered, but was secretly pleased that it was finally going ahead. In the 2 years since they graduated both had been too busy with their jobs to plan their wedding even though they had been engaged since they were 20. Brooke had opened her own boutique in Tree Hill with the help of her parents and business had been so good that she now could afford to open a second store.

"That's what happens when you marry Brooke Davis." Nathan joked. His and Haley's wedding had been as low key as their first one. Just their nearest and dearest in a small ceremony at Lake Como in Italy. It had been perfect and paid for with Nathan's share of Scott Motors when his mother sold it to Keith 3 years ago. It was also paying for Haley's PhD and their dream house. After playing college ball at Duke, Nathan was now coach of the Tree Hill Ravens and was doing so well that he was being scouted by some of the country's best colleges with coaching positions. He was waiting for something to pop up close to home, especially now that the baby was on the way and Haley was aiming to get a job lecturing at North Carolina University.

Nathan pondered for a moment how much had changed in the last few years. His mother was now living with Martin, the guy who had taken over as manager of Scott Motors all those years ago and she was blissfully happy which satisfied Nathan to no end. Selling the company had been the best thing she ever did especially for Keith who had finally moved back to Tree Hill and by a wonderful twist of fate had married Karen. It seemed they were all about to go their separate ways, with Lucas and Brooke moving to New York. They would be back at Christmas to get married in their hometown but it was still going to be so strange when they were gone. Nathan wasn't ashamed to admit that he was going to miss them terribly. He should probably work that into his best man's speech. Peyton never did move back to Tree Hill, although she did visit occasionally. She was going to be a bridesmaid at the wedding and thankfully she and Haley had made up a few years ago so it wouldn't be awkward when she and Jake came back to town.

Finally, the school bell rang and kids instantly came running out shouting and screaming and walloping each other with their bags as kids do. Nathan and Lucas both straightened, looking out for the familiar raven ponytail. They soon spotted her chasing a little guy around the quad. Lucas crossed the street to and waved to her, scooping her up as she came bounding up to him. "Lucas!" Kaylen squealed and hugged him tightly. "Do you know what day it is today?" Lucas crossed the street back towards Nathan with his little sister still in his arms.

"It's Friday isn't it?" Lucas asked, a confused look on his face. Kaylen laughed and playfully pinched his cheeks.

"No silly! It's my birthday! I'm 6 today!"

"What! Are you serious? Oh my gosh, Kales, I completely forgot!" Lucas slapped his forehead as punishment. Kaylen jumped across into Nathan's arms and he kissed her forehead and straightened her ponytail.

"Nate, Lucas is being silly. He says he forgot my birthday but I don't believe him!" she giggled

"It's your birthday?" Nathan asked, incredulous. "Darn it Lucas, why didn't you tell me?" Kaylen was laughing hysterically now and she gasped when Nathan opened the back door of his SUV and the entire back half was covered in pink balloons.

"Are they my balloons?" she asked breathlessly.

"No they're mine." Nathan informed her. Kaylen rolled her eyes at him and jumped into the back of the car and allowed him to buckle her up. Lucas and Nathan hopped into the front and both turned to face her.

"Ok, we didn't really forget your birthday." Lucas exaggerated a sigh.

"I told you!" Kaylen's huge blue eyes widened and she threw a balloon at her brother and broke into a fit of giggles. "You always pretend to forget but you never do. I knew you guys were just pretending!"

"So it's that time of year again, Kales. You get to decide where we go and what we do today." Nathan winked at his little sister. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

Kaylen thought for a moment and smiled devilishly. Her birthday was her favourite day. She would spend the entire day after school with her brothers doing all the stuff she loved and it always ended with her staying up late with them eating ice cream and watching whatever movie she wanted. That was her favourite part. "Ok… What I want to do is… have a tea party with the Queen!"

Nathan and Lucas turned back around and Nathan started the engine. They looked at each other and simultaneously said "You're the Queen!"

On the other side of the street, a man sat in a relatively new Porsche, silently watching the two young men collect the angelic little raven haired girl from school. He studied her face intently, memorising every detail. There was no doubt about it, she was a picture of her father. Dan Scott sat back and watched the SUV pull away. There was no reason to follow, he knew where to find them when the time was right. He was a patient man, after all hadn't he waited 6 years for his moment. Dan smiled into the rear view mirror. The time would be soon. The time had come for Kaylen Sarah Scott to meet her Daddy.

THE END!


End file.
